Mi angel
by TLAP
Summary: Inuasha hiere a Kagome, Inu se arrepiente. ¿Que pasaría si al error que cometimos no le encontramos solución? inuxkag Cap.14 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro y estos personajes no me pertenecen.

M- Miroku I- Inuyasha K- Kagome S- Sango Sh- Shippo Kouga-Kouga MK- Mama de Kagome Naraku- Naraku

CABAÑA DE LA ANCIANA KAEDE

Ya casi completamos la perla Inuyasha¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?- pregunto el monje Miroku aprovechando que Kagome se había marchado a su época por víveres y por los famosos "exámenes"

No lo se Miroku, yo creo que me convertiré en Yaukai y luego me marchare al infierno con Kikyo – respondió Inuyasha

¿Así que todavía sigue queriendo hacer lo mismo? Y ¿que pasará con la srita? Kagome Inuyasha?- preguntó Miroku

¿Que hay con ella?- Respondió Inuyasha empezando a hartarse

M¿Le vas a declarar lo que sientes?

I: Ya harto de responder a las "tontas" preguntas de Miroku.

"No le voy a decir nada a Kagome por que yo no siento nada por Kagome¿Quién querría a una tonta como ella?- respondió gritando.

El aroma le empezó a preocupar; un olor familiar le llegó a la nariz.

No, no, no, no podía ser Kagome, Kagome estaba en su época, volteo lentamente hacia donde estaba el aroma. Vio a Kagome con la cabeza agachada, vio como Kagome salía corriendo.

Volteo a ver a sus amigos, ellos estaban silenciosos.

I: (gritando) ¿Qué nadie me va a decir nada?

S: Inuyasha tú solamente te lo buscaste, nadie tiene la culpa.

Inuyasha salió de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

I: (pensamiento) Kagome me ha de odiar¿Cómo pude decir eso¿Cómo no pude percibir el delicioso aroma de Kagome¿Desde cuando pienso eso?

ÉPOCA MODERNA, CUARTO DE KAGOME

Kagome estaba tumbada en su cama pensando en lo que había dicho Inuyasha.

FLASH BACK

No le voy a decir nada a Kagome por que yo no siento nada por Kagome¿Quién querría a una tonta como ella?

FIN FLASH BACK

K: Suspiro, claro era obvio, Inuyasha solo quería a su amada Kikyo, después de todo él siempre había sido sincero y le había dicho que él seguía amando a Kikyo y que el se iría al infierno con ella, pero claro ella (Kagome) había pensado que tal vez para cuando acabaran de recolectar la perla de Shikon Inuyasha estaría enamorado de ella, y su historia sería como la de un cuento de hadas. Suspiro. Que tonta había sido, además ella le había dicho que se quedaría con él hasta que acabaran de recolectar la perla sabiendo que el se iría.

Tenía que demostrarle a Inuyasha que ella era fuerte y que no necesitaba que la cuidaran ni que la protegieran.

Se quedo dormida pensando en Inuyasha, en que debía o no hacer, en su época, en sus amigos….

Inuyasha observaba a Kagome desde afuera de la ventana, en SÚ árbol. Cuando vio que se quedaba dormida entro.

Entro lentamente por la ventana, era normal que la tuviera abierta, en esa época del año hacía calor.

La observo detalladamente era bellísima, lo tenía que reconocer aunque nunca lo fuera a decir públicamente (enfrente de sus amigos ni de ella).

Vio como era su respiración, acerco lentamente su mano hasta su mejilla, la empezó a acariciar, vio como Kagome sonreía dormida ante la caricia.

Parecía un ángel, ella era su ángel.

I: (pensamiento) Kagome por favor no me odies no soportaría saber que tú, mi ángel me odias. ALTO ¿de donde diablos había salido "su" y el "ángel"? Ella era una tonta, enojona, llorona, pero aun así la apreciaba mucho, era verdad, aunque a veces la tratara mal, y la ofendiera, ella siempre había estado ahí para curarle, cuidarle y. apoyarle.

Salio del cuarto de Kagome, esperando que al día siguiente ella fuera y pudieran hablar.

Continuara……………

Reviues plis


	2. Chapter 2

_Tenía que demostrarle a Inuyasha que ella era fuerte y que no necesitaba que la cuidaran ni que la protegieran._

_Se quedo dormida pensando en Inuyasha, en que debía o no hacer, en su época, en sus amigos…._

CAPITULO 2

Inuyasha observaba a Kagome desde afuera de la ventana, en SÚ árbol. Cuando vio que se quedaba dormida entro.

Entro lentamente por la ventana, era normal que la tuviera abierta, en esa época del año hacía calor.

La observo detalladamente era bellísima, lo tenía que reconocer aunque nunca lo fuera a decir públicamente (enfrente de sus amigos ni de ella).

Vio como era su respiración, acerco lentamente su mano hasta su mejilla, la empezó a acariciar, vio como Kagome sonreía dormida ante la caricia.

Parecía un ángel, ella era su ángel.

I: (pensamiento) Kagome por favor no me odies no soportaría saber que tú, mi ángel me odias. ALTO ¿de donde diablos había salido "su" y el "ángel"? Ella era una tonta, enojona, llorona, pero aun así la apreciaba mucho, era verdad, aunque a veces la tratara mal, y la ofendiera, ella siempre había estado ahí para curarle, cuidarle y. apoyarle.

Salio del cuarto de Kagome, esperando que al día siguiente ella fuera y pudieran hablar.

Continuara……………

Reviues plis. Ya se que es muy corto pero voy a escribir como el tiempo me lo permita. Saludos, gracias por leer los fanfics.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO #3**

Había pasado 5 días e Inuyasha ya estaba totalmente preocupado (claro que siempre que Miroku lo molestaba diciéndole que fuera a busca a Kagome él salía de la cabaña se sentaba en el árbol sagrado donde podía permanecer varios días).

Lo cierto era que Inuyasha se empezaba a preocupar y comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que pudiera pasar.

Estaba sentado en el árbol sagrado cuando percibió el dulce aroma de Kagome. Corrio lo más rapido que pudo, ahí la vio sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kagome….

Ah, hola Inuyasha, necesito que me ayudes a caga mi mochila, mi mamá me obligo a traer mucha comida, además traigo muchos libros por que a se acercan los exámenes.

I: pensamiento (vaya que fuete es, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado)

Inuasha…. Inuyasha!

No estoy sordo Kagome, no me tienes que gritar

Si, perdón me vas a ayudar.

Inuyasha volteo a ver la (mega) mochila de Kagome

Me vas a ayudar o no, por que si no……

No pudo acabar de completa la oración por que inyuasha a le había quitado su mochila.

Inuyasha la observo, sus labios, les gustaría probarlos.

Inuasha es mejor que vallamos a la aldea.

Sí seguido de un suspiro.

Empezaron a caminar.

Oye Kagome sobre lo que paso……

No importa Inuyasha.

No quise lastimarte.

Inu no continúes disculpante, de verdad, al prinicpio si me dolió pero no ya no me importa

Inuyasha la siguió y la observo detalladamente, no había señales de enojo en su rostro.

Oye Inuyasha….

Sí Kagome respondió en voz ronca, varonil.

Dentro de unos días tengo que ir a mi época por que tengo que presentar unos exámenes

¿Cuándo te tienes que ir?

Uhmmm, como dentro de 4 días.

¡4 días, Kagome tenemos que recolectar los fragmentos de la perla, además ¿que no sabes que nadie más que tu los puede ver?

Había metido la pata. Al principio no lo noto pero cuando se detuvieron por que lo había hecho Kagome.

Intento descifrar las expresiones de su rostro. Nada. No había señas de enojo ni de tristeza. Un suspiro¿eso era bueno o eso era malo¿Quién demonios en el planeta podía entender a las mujeres?

Kagome retomo el rumbo.

Kagome! Esperame!

Kagome solo se detuvo y lo miro.

Otro suspiro.

¿Por qué tenía que suspirar¿Acaso no sabía que eso lo confundía?. UHF, mujeres. Sip, toda la culpa la tenían las mujeres. Admaás ¿Quién las entendía? (vamos Inu., no puedes culpar a las mujeres por todo).

Inuyasha….

Volteo a verla.

Yo….. tú…….nosotros…….¿que sientes por mi? Seguido de un suspiro.

Yo……… ahmm……te aprecio mucho, eres un buena amiga- acabo de decir

Vio a Kagome, su rostro estaba escondido por su cabello. Esperaba un "abajo", el cual nunca llego, eso si lo asusto.

Kagome…

Kagome… repitió

Kagome…..harto de que ella no respondiera se acerco a ella. Cuando ya casi llegaba ella levanto el rostro y lo vio.

¿Mande Inuyasha? Le contesto un tono suave.

Eso si era de preocuparse, no lo había mandado al suelo; no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

**PENSAMIENTO DE INUYASHA**:

Ay Kagome, de tanto que me haces pensar ya me duele la cabeza.

Ja, ja, ja, como creen, ahí les va.

**FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO**

¿Qué tienes?

Es solo que……. Ah suspiro………..nada olvídalo –acabo diciendo en un tono cansado.

Esta bien, si tú lo dices- respondió el hanyou.

En todo el trayecto restante fue de silencio, solo algunos suspiros por parte de Kagome y algunas miradas de reojo de Inuyasha para Kagome.

Llegaron a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

**Adentro de la casa de la anciana Kaede**

Shippo en cuando vio a Kagome entrar se lanzo en sus brazos.

Sh: Kagome!

Hola Shippo¿como están?

Sh: Pensamos que ya no ibas a volver

M-Srta.: Kagome ¿como esta?

Bien gracias, lamento tardarme tanto, pero tenía asuntos que arreglar en mi época.

Sango: Oye Kagome que te parece si vamos a bañarnos a las aguas termales, cuando tu no estabas encontré unas en el bosque

Si sango

Cuando ellas salían Sango se volteo y le dijo a Miroku:

Si se atreve a espiarnos va a ver como le va.

Miroku soltó un suspiro, luego seguido de una sonrisa.

Inuyasha había oído toda la conversación. Vio como salía Miroku. Vio como caminaba en dirección en donde se habían ido Kagome y sango.

Esperen….Miroku estaba yendo hacia la dirección donde se habían ido Kagome y Sango ese Monje se las iba a pagar, no iba a dejar que ese Monje pervertido espiara a su Kagome. Esperen otra vez diciendo "SU"¿de donde había salido eso? Bueno en ese momento no importaba, tenía encontrar al monje.

Corrió entre los árboles, hasta que lo vio. Salto unos metros adelante que el.

¿Adonde crees que vas?

M- hola Inuyasha- respondió un poco asustado por la cara de su amigo.

I -¿Adonde crees que vas?

Miroku soltó un suspiro y respondió rendido:

Bueno creo que me descubriste Inuyasha, iba a la aldea de alado.

A la aldea de alado repitió sorprendido

Sí. Pero por favor no le digas nada a sango, que sin no……..

Sí, si esta bien, pero te advierto que si te atreves a acercarte donde están Kagome y sango vas a………

Oye Inuyasha y como va tu relación con la Srta. Kagome pregunto con la mirada picara.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ya sabes Miroku entre Kagome y yo no hay nada, además ella es de una época y yo de otra.

¿Y? ella te ama Inuyasha, si tu se lo pidieras ella se quedaría en nuestra época.

Feh, además esto no te incube Miroku.

Como quieras Inuyasha pero si no le dices tu amor por ella la vas a perder.

¿Perder? A que te refieres con perder- pregunto preocupado, disimulando lo

Bueno, no es ningún secreto que ella es bonita, además ella es una buena persona, así que…….. Miroku hizo una pausa

¿Así qué? Repitió Inuyasha empezando a hartarse.

Miroku se quedo callado un momento para buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Miroku ya dilo de una buena vez- le grito Inuyasha ya totalmente impaciente por la actitud de su amigo.

Miroku soltó un suspiro.

Un suspiro, eso no podía ser algo bueno. Y de eso si estaba seguro, ver al "monje" era raro, aunque también era raro ver suspirar a Kagome. Sí lo pensaba bien casi todos los que hablaban con él suspiraban. Ya casi se acostumbraba a los suspiros.

Ella en cualquier momento puede empezar a salir con alguien y si ella quiere puede quedarse en su tiempo por el tiempo que ella quiera.- dijo seriamente

Inuyasha empezó a sentirse enojado, pero ¿Por qué, ella era su amiga y tenía todo el derecho a salir, acaso lo que sentía ¿eran celos?

Ja, no, para nada el, el gran Inuyasha celoso, jamás (vamos inu acéptalo estas enamorado de Kagome)

Es más Inuyasha….. dijo seriamente.

Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Ella puede irse para nunca volver.

Él lo miro sorprendido.

No sé de que te sorprendes, tarde o temprano, cuando la perla de Shikon este completa ella tendrá que regresar a su época.

¿Por qué? Tartamudeo

Por que…, por que lo que su misión ya abra terminado, deberá seguir con su vida normal; además no se de que te sorprendes Inuyasha, ella, ya no tendrá nada que la ate con este mundo.

Y ….. ¿nosotros?

Se tendrá…..va a ser una dolorosa separación, en especial para Shippo.

Sí, Shippo consideraba a Kagome como si fuera su madre.

Inuyasha, si quieres luego continuamos esta conversación, ya tengo (yo le diría "quiero") que irme a la aldea continua. Luego conversamos como se debe.

Miroku se empezó a alejar de él, Ah! Inuyasha

Inuyasha lo volteo a ver.

Sí Sango pregunta donde estoy, dile que no sabes.

Inuyasha solo se limito a asentir.

**AGUAS TERMALES**

Kagome¿Qué tienes?

Kagome la miro sorprendida, acababa de llegar y Sango ya se daba cuenta de algo en su interior la hacía sentir…..pensativa, callada.

Yo…

Vamos Kagome sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras- comento para intentar animar a hablar a Kagome.

Yo….. estoy muy confundida, Inuyasha me confunde.

Sango sonrio.

Es gracioso

¿Qué¿Estar confundida? Por que si crees eso, no te comprendo.

No, no me refiero a eso.

Kagome la miro sin comprender.

Veras Kagome, Inuyasha te aprecia mucho……

Kagome solo se limito a asentir.

Yo creo que el siente algo más que una buena amistad por ti, pero tienes que comprenderlo, le es confuso ya que, tu eres la reencarnación de Kikyo y aunque ella murio ella fue algo muy importante para él. Además él no quiere que tú pienses o seas… el remplazo de Kikyo. Y además, él teme lastimarte.

¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Por que lo veo en su mirada y aunque los hombres son unos insensibles¿Qué se les puede hacer?

Kagome solo se quedo un momento callada.

K: Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, ya esta empezando a obscurecer.

Sí- Sango observo a su amiga, tenía que ayudarla pero¿Cómo?. Yo lo pensaría y haría un plan para unir a Inuyasha y a Kagome o para que su amiga fuera feliz aunque fuera sin Inuyasha, sí ya pensaría en algo.

Regresaron a la aldea…….

Les sorprendió lo que encontraron.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

Serena tsukino: Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión y por pedir que haya lemmon, vere en que cap. Lo pongo.

Jimena-chan: Voy a terminar de leer tu fic en estos días te lo prometo, he estado leyendo los primeros caps. Me han gustado mucho.

Belisa: Si, los hombres son (a veces) unos insensibles, pero así son¿Qué serían sin nosotras?

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, realmente me ayudaron mucho, estoy haciendo otro fic llamado "Kagome" (no quise ni intente copiar el nombre a nadie) la compu. No me dejo poner otro nombre (no lo guardaba).

Espero que este cap. Les gute

Gracias y diganme sí quieren que sea largo (cuanto cpas. Quieren y trama e intentare basarme en sus opiniones)

Gracias.

TLAP

Acabado el jueves 9 de febrero del 2006. HORA: 6.22


	4. Chapter 4

_Sango observo a su amiga, tenía que ayudarla pero, ¿Cómo?. Yo lo pensaría y haría un plan para unir a Inuyasha y a Kagome o para que su amiga fuera feliz aunque fuera sin Inuyasha, sí ya pensaría en algo._

_Regresaron a la aldea……._

_Les sorprendió lo que encontraron_

CAPITULO 4

Era de noche, Inuyasha estaba en su típica posición (sentado con las piernas cruzadas, abrazando su espada), todo era silencio, cualquiera que viera a Inuyasha diría que estaba dormido, pero no, estaba despierto, atento a cualquier peligro.

Volteo a ver a Kagome pensando en lo que le había dicho Miroku

FLASH BACK

"_Ella puede irse para nunca volver"_

END FLASH BACK

Un aroma lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto y salió de la casa de la anciana Kaede, olvidándose de sus pensamientos.

Camino adentrándose en el bosque, pudo reconocer unas luces que se encontraban unos metros más adelante.

Hola Inuyasha- saludo Kikyo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

Hola Kikyo saludo Inuyasha acercandose a ella.

Has tenido suerte con la búsqueda de los fragmentos o de Naraku.

No y ¿tu?

Inuyasha si quieres acabar con Naraku, debemos unir fuerzas.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, después de un momento le dijo:

"Kikyo yo creo que……."

Kagome despertó, volteo a ver a todos, vio que Inuyasha no estaba, suspiro, el podía hacer lo que quisiera al cabo no eran nada más que amigos. Decidió volver a dormirse, Inuyasha ya era mayorcito y podía cuidarse solo, además no era su novia para pedirle explicaciones.

La noche siguió tranquila, todos dormían profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó Inuyasha todavía no llegaba, preparo el desayuno y al poco tiempo sus amigos habían despertado.

Cuando habían acabado de desayunar y estaban recogiendo las cosas, Inuyasha llego.

Hola Inuyasha –Saludo ella.

Volteo a ver a Sango y vio su expresión en su rostro era seria y había algo de enojo en ella, volteo a ver donde estaba viendo ella y vio a Kikyo.

Todos miraban a Kikyo, al ver la reacción de sus amigos Inuyasha comento: "Ella nos va a acompaña, así va ser más fácil derrotar a Naraku".

Sango volteo a ver a su amiga, se sorprendió al ver a su amiga, no había rastros de enojo, tristeza, ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, estaba normal, al parecer no le había afectado. Inuyasha era un tonto, ¿Cómo había traído a Kikyo? Además sin preguntarles ni avisarles.

Inuyasha por su parte cuando les dijo pudo notar cierta molestia en algunas miradas, así que camino en dirección hacia Kikyo y decidió ignorar las miradas, volteo de reojo a mirar a Kagome, se sorprendió al notar que ella estaba normal, sin signos de enojo ni nada parecido.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, nunca hubiera pensado en que Kikyo se les iba a unir, si Inuyasha quería ¿pues que se le iba a hacer entonces?

Continuaron el trayecto con "normalidad" si es que así se le podría decir, Kikyo iba en la espalda de Inuyasha, en el lugar que siempre iba kagome. Kagome iba con Sango en Kirara, Shippo, como algunas veces en el hombro de Miroku.

Habían estado todo el día buscando pistas de Naraku, y no habían podido encontrar nada, ni con la ayuda de Kikyo.

Sango estaba molesta con Inuyasha, ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso, no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada, era su vida pero, kagome, ella era su amiga, realmente se sorprendió al ver su reacción.

Se pararon a comer algo. La comida fue extraña, se podría decir, con Kikyo ahí, sentían que no tenían mucha libertad de hablar (sango, Shippo), Kagome por su parte se había mostrado normal, y le había ofrecido comida a Kikyo quien la acepto (sin muchos ánimos).

Siguieron con el trayecto y todo estaba igual que en la mañana, sin pistas de Naraku.

En la noche se pararon en el bosque, Inuyasha fue a buscar algo de leña.

Inuyasha volvió con leña y se sentó, después se subió a un árbol, en una rama alta y cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, pensó en todo, en Kikyo, kagome, la volteo a ver (a Kagome).

Habían pasado algunos días y todo seguía igual o peor.

Igual por que no tenían pistas ni idea de donde buscarlo por lo que decidieron volver a la aldea y, peor, por que el ambiente que había, Kikyo e Inuyasha siempre estaban juntos por lo que causaba cierto enojo en ciertas personas, como, Sango y Shippo. Miroku por su parte decía que si Inuyasha (lo comentaba cuando este y Kikyo no estaban, cuando iban a caminar) decidía quedarse con Kikyo pues, era su asunto y que no debían entrometerse, ya que era su vida, al lo que Sango preguntaba (replicaba) con mucho enojo:

"Y que pasará con Kagome, ella lo ama, y también le incumbe pues es también su vida. Además si algo perjudica a Kagome, de un modo a mí también, ella es mi amiga y no quiero que nada ni nadie la lastime y, como su amiga la voy a proteger. "

En esos momentos Inuyasha había salido a buscar leña, Kikyo a salir a ver si había aldeas continuas e Kagome estaba dormida.

Al día siguiente paso algo que Inuyasha y Kagome jamás hubieran imaginado.

Continuara.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, me a servido de mucho. Perdón por la demora pero estaba en examenes y me dijeron…………bueno un sermón aunque mis calis (todas excepto 2) son arriba de 8,5

Voy a subir el proximo cap. Espero que pronto.

27 de Febrero del 2006 6:06 pm

Adelanto del prx. Cap.

_Kag- ¿Y crees que yo quisiera estar aquí?_

_Inu- Fhe, no me interesa lo que pienses._


	5. Chapter 5

_Kag- ¿Y crees que yo quisiera estar aquí?_

_Inu- Fhe, no me interesa lo que pienses_

Al día siguiente habían partido cuando el Sol ya había salido.

A mitad del recorrido (ya que el camino lo había escogido Kikyo, por "presencias malignas") habían llegado a una aldea y las "presencias malignas" habían resultado ser un monstruo que atacaba y amenazaba a la aldea.

Lo habían destruido rápidamente. Claro que muchas personas estaban realmente molestas ya que las "presencias malignas" eran en dirección contraria a la que ellos iban. (Jeje, me gusta echarle la culpa a Kikyo). Aunque ya estaba obscureciendo Inuyasha había rechazado la oferta de los aldeanos de quedarse ahí a pasar la noche. En cuanto a Kikyo, para enojo de "algunas personas" no le había dicho (reclamarle) nada, lo que les molestaba era que si ellos se hubieran equivocado les hubiera reclamado y gritado, pero a su "querida Kikyo" no le había dicho ni pío; bueno cuando estaban comiendo (los aldeanos les ofrecieron una generosa comida) Inuyasha le hablo suave, tierna, y amablemente a diferencia a como los trataba, le dijo que si quería mas cojiera lo suyo. (ella lo rechazo, para lo cual Shippo lo quiso tomar en lo cual se gano un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Inuyasha).

El resto de la tarde habían caminado (Shippo iba dormido en los brazos de Kagome, la cual hablaba con Sango).

Habían encontrado un lago. Kagome había sido la única en querer meterse, ya que "le iba a servir de relajación" (obviamente la única que supo la verdadera razón fue Sango).

Ahhhh- que rico están esta agua.

PENSAMIENTOS DE KAGOME

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Ahhhhhhh Inuyasha si supieras todo el daño que me causas.

Esos y muchas mas pensamientos ocupaban en su cabeza pero una luz la saco de sus pensamientos.

FIN DE PENSAMIENTOS

En lugar de alejarse, o gritar, se acerco a la luz.

La luz provenía de adentro de una cueva que estaba detrás de la cascada del lago.

Entro a la cueva y empezó a caminar hacia done venía la luz. La luz era de un tono azul claro, era cegante al principio, pero después que se le observaba bien, era hermosa, atrayente.

Faltaban algunos metros para llegar a luz………

Kagome ya se había tardado demasiado en el lago, cuando regresara la regañaría, ¿Qué no sabía que era muy peligroso estar sola en lugar en el bosque a esas horas (había empezado a obscurecer)?

Por lo que parecía no, le diría que no debía de hacer eso y un montón de cosas más.

Estaba atento a cualquier sonido aunque el lago estaba un poco alejado de donde ellos estaban. Miroku se había ofrecido varias veces (sin éxito alguno) a ir a ver si Kagome estaba bien, por lo cual se gano varios golpes de Sango y algunas miradas (de Kikyo) que eran casi imposibles de describir.

Al cabo de unos instantes más de inquietud que Inuyasha ya no pudo soportar se levanto y salio hacia la dirección del lago.

Inuyasha miro el lago en busca de Kagome.

Se sorprendió de que no encontró a nadie. Un pensamiento era lo único que le preocupaba: ¿que tal si se había ahogado?

Olfateo el aire y pudo percibir que el olor de Kagome todavía estaba y si se había ido no había sido hacía mucho y, que, para su alivio no había otro olor.

Una luz a lo lejos le llamo la atención, provenía detrás de la cascada, seguramente habría una cueva, pero, 1°¿Por qué la luz?; y en 2°, y el más importante, si había una cueva Kagome no habría ido verdad, no era tan TONTA para entrar sin saber los peligros o si había animales salvajes, o monstruos, o quien sabe que cosas

Cada momento que pasaba, Inuyasha sentía una ligera sensación de preocupación y enoja hacia Kagome. ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido hacer eso y, para colmo sin avisarles?

Suspiro resignado, miro otra vez el lago y sin más se lanzo.

Nado hasta la cueva donde provenía la luz que no había pardo de brillar en ningún momento. Al llegar a la cueva descanso unos momentos.

Ufffff! A pesar de parecer corta la distancia había sido muchísimo.

Entro en la cueva, olfateo y se dio cuenta, para su alivio que no había muestras de ningún animal o ser que pudiera ser un "problema o una amenaza". Siguió caminando y a los pocos pasos reconoció el aroma de Kagome. Suspiro ¿Qué más se le podía hacer? Ella era una terca, necia, que no se preocupaba de su vida, al fin y al cabo el estaba para cuidarla y protegerla, pero ah, cuando la encontrara que no le diría.

Camino, y miro a su alrededor, estaba húmedo y oscuro, conforme fue caminado la luz de la entrada de la cueva (del exterior) ya no se notaba; llego un momento en que el color de la luz se hizo mas fuerte, por lo que le podía decir era que la cueva ya estaba llegando a su fin o, por lo menos, de lo que provenía esa luz.

Una cosa le fue confirmando que Kagome estaba cerca, el olor, se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

Llego a su fin. Su corazón se paralizo al ver lo vio. Encontró a Kagome tendida en el suelo empapada; el pelo le tapaba la cara, se acerco a ella rápidamente, y para su suerte, solo estaba dormida.

La luz provenía de unas aguas termales que había ahí. Que raro que hubiera unas aguas termales dentro de una cueva, le preocupaba más que Kagome se fuera a enfermar.

Ufff, Kagome si que sabía como preocuparle, la acerco a él para darle calor y evitara que se enfermara y se fuera, buena como quiera se iba a ir en 2 días, pero no era lo mismo, si se iba para los "famosos exámenes", el podría ir y traerla, pero si se enfermaba, tendría que esperar a que se recuperara o por lo menos que tuviera fuerzas.

La observo detalladamente; sus labios eran rosas, cualquiera que la viera diría que los traía pintados, pero no, eran su color natural, su piel, blanca, muy blanca, pero no extremadamente, era de un color "hermoso?", por así decirlo, sus ojos, aunque en ese momento no los pudiera ver, el ya los conocía a la perfección (o al menos eso creía), eran color café, pero cuando se enojaba, o se ponía triste se volvían un café más oscuro, su cabello, era tan negro, que a veces le veías mechones azules, además era rizado. Empezó a jugar con el cabello de Kagome, se sentía tan bien, era tan suave y...olía tan bien.

Empezó a sentir que la respiración de Kagome cambiaba, se estaba despertando.

-Donde estoy?- pregunto una somnolienta Kagome

-Deberías de saberlo.

INUYASHA?

-No debiste de hacer eso, que tal si hubiera un monstruo o algún peligro eh?

-Aja, bueno que te parece si regresamos, los demás deben de estar preocupados

-Si vamos apurate .

Caminaron hacia la salida. Cielos! El trayecto estaba más largo o solo era su imaginación.

-Oye Inuyasha no te parece que el camino esta mas largo?

-Mmhhh, no se.

Iban caminando a paso normal, después de 15 min. de caminar Kagome se detuvo.

-Definitivamente nos perdimos Inuyasha, no recuerdo haber caminado tanto.

-No creo que nos hayamos perdido, no hay más caminos.

-Sí eso ya lo se, pero estoy segura de no haber caminado tanto.

-Sube en mi espalda así llegaremos más rápido.

-Esta bien, suspiro una Kagome resignada.

Inuyasha empezó a caminar, aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba esa sensación, además, el olor de Kagome que tanto le gustaba, se iba a quedar impregnado en su ropa durante algunos días, y, aunque Kagome no estuviera dentro de los próximos días, el iba a tener su olor.

A los pocos min. llegaron al final del lugar y su sorpresa fue ver que la entrada de la cueva estaba cubierta de rocas, seguramente, mientras ellos estaban por las aguas termales, la entrada se había derrumbado.

-Bien y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto una Kagome enojada al ver que se quedaría encerrada en una cueva y con Inuyasha, no es que la enojaba estar cerca de él, era que, cuando salieran, él iba a ir con su Kikyo y la iba a besar como cuando lo había hecho en algunas noches cuando pensaba que todos estaban dormidos, ademas, para colmo estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, lo cual no era bueno ya que se empezaba a sentir frío.

Inuyasha se sorprendio al notar el tono de voz de Kagome.

-Ahora que hacemos Inuyasha?

-Regresar supongo, allá hace más calor.

Bueno.

El regreso fue más rápido ya que Kagome iba en la espalda de Inuyasha, y Inuyasha al sentir que Kagome titiritaba de frío apresuro el paso.

Llegaron otra vez al mismo lugar, lo observaron durante de algunos momentos.

-Inuyasha te podrías voltear por favor?

Inuyasha la miro extrañado.

No lo había notado, pero al estar mojada Kagome, su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo y se le transparentaba la blusa.

La miro embobado y Kagome lo noto por lo que le dijo:

Me voy a quitar la ropa por que esta mojado, me prestarías la parte de arriba de tu haori?

-Aja ten decia mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba del haori y se la daba.

-Gracias.

Después de varias horas se encontraba uun Inuyasha enojado por que tenía hambre y era culpa de Kagome de que no estuviera comiendo y de estar encerrados ahí, ya que si no hubiera entrado nada de eso hubiera pasado.

_-Y crees que yo quisiera estar aquí?-_

_-Fhe no me interesa lo que pienses si?_

-No es mi culpa que TU estes aquí´, yo nunca te dije que entraras.

-Grrrrrrrr, ya deja de gritar, eres una estupida.

Kagome lo miro dolida, y voz quebrada le dijo a Inuyasha:

"Buenas noches me voy a dormir"

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

Jimena-chan: Holaaaaaaaaa! Ya lei tus fics, estan muy padres, te quiero agradecer por estar (al igual que las demas) apoyandome, te apoyo, no se que (volteo a los lados asegurando me de que inu no este) le ve de interesante Inuyasha a kikyo, es una muerte viviente, bueno cadáver viviente. Que se muera! Puaj, como me cae. Gracias espero que te haya gustado. Te quiero pedir perdon por no haber avisado que le iba a cambiar de clasificacion.

meryinustar, Aiko-1993: Si yo tambien te apoyo, odio a esa pe$&, pero me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque creo que Inu esta muyyy enojado contigo por haberlo dicho idiota, vdd inu…

inu? Donde estas?

OYE! Te dije que no te comieras el ramen! Ahhhh, vas a ver! Abajo!

Inu.:jajaja, tu no puedes, afortunadamente solo puede la tonta de Kagome

Yo con una venita en la cabeza: a veces desearia tener ese poder

De repente aparece Kagome, COMO ME DIJISTE INUYASHA! ABAJO!

PUMHH!

Jeje eso te pasa, bueno espero que te haya gustado y que sigas dejando reviews.

Kisuna Higurashi: Bueno espero que te haya gustado y que te apoyo, yo tambien odio a Kikyo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

kachan: Voy a ver en donde puedo poner mas escenas de romance. Una pregunta ¿tambien quiere que hable sobre Miroku y Sango? O ¿quieren que solo me enfoque, preste atención a Inuyasha y Kagome?. Gracias.

Aiko-1993: Voy a ver donde, no estaría mal que Inu se ponga celoso por un momento.

¡QUE YO NO ME PONGO CELOSO, ENTIENDALO!

Ejem, no te habias ido inu.

Ahh si pero…

INUYASHA!-grito de Kagome

Inu: Mejor me voy y… uds. No ieron nada (de que el estaba aquí, no de mi fic eh?

Muchas gracias por tu review.

serena tsukino chiba: Yo tambien espero que haya mucho romance entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Muchas gracias por tus reviews. GRACIAS!.

inume4ever: Espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias y si, esperemos que Kagome ya no este tan confundida. Muchas gracias por tu review.

belisa: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado.

natalie19: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado y que sigas comentando.

Hakudoushi-gurl: Bueno a ti te veo todos los días pero, quiero que sepas que te agradesco mucho TODO tu apoyo y quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Muchas gracias por el review y….hum, creo que eso es todo, si me falto algo luego te lo digo, ejem, ejem, gracias.

Perdon por la tardanza, pero es que no había podido subirlo.

(24 de Abril del 2006) PIDO PERDON, YA LO HABÍA ACABADO PERO PENSE QUE YA LO HABÍA SUBIDO, PERDON, YA TENGO CASI COMPLETA EL PROX. CAP., RUEGO PERDON Y ESTOY PROTEGIDA POR UNA PARED ANTIBALAS POR SI ME QUIEREN MATAR.

Mucjas gracia, sin su ayuda este fic y continuación no sería posible y…….. dejen, dejen reviews.!

Muchas gracias, si no fuera por uds, que me dan animos, ya hubiera dejado de escribir.

Ni yo se que va a pasar en el prox, cap. Pero sigan esperando jejeje (esto lo puese antes, ya se que va pasar, jejeje risa malevoca, esperen,esperen y sabran, muajajajaja) sip, definitivamente ya estoy loca.

Bye

TLAP

1 de abril del 2006 4:00pm


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Lo hago sin animos de lucro ni nada por el estilo

Les recuerdo que pasan Inuyasha en cartoon network a la 1.30 a.m de la mañana (esta o la siguiente semana son los capitulos finales)

Inuyasha solo la miraba dormir.

Realmente no le tomaba tanta importancia, al fin y al cabo ya se la había dicho antes no, además por que ahora tenía que ser diferente, además el no tenía la culpa, además ella se lo buscaba, había sido su culpa, si no fuera por su culpa, en 1° no tendrían que recolectar los fragmentos….pero por ella…..había conocido el valor de la amistad teniendo amigos, había sido aceptado por ella, había a aprendido a proteger a las personas…………… y muchas cosas más, y si tenía que pelear con monstruos para defenderla, no le importaba realmente, el había sido rechazado por monstruo y humanos y, muchas veces para sobrevivir había tenido que matar a monstruos.

Con Kagome todo había sido diferente, por primera vez en su vida, sentía lo que era tener una vida normal, además, ella siempre había estado ahí cuando la necesitaba, le curaba cuando estaba herido, les hacía la comida, le apoyaba, y, le regalaba una dulce, e inocente sonrisa.

Suspiro, realmente ahora que lo pensaba, había metido la pata, ella siempre estaba ahí, y el como le agradecía? Insultándola y reclamándole, bueno aunque muchas veces él se portaba bien con ella no, la defendía y…..la protegía (es lo mismo Inu. Jejeje)……y muchas veces el conseguía donde dormir y que comer, así estaban a mano, ambos se complementaban bien.

Se empezó a sentir cansado.

Inuyasha veía la escena como si fuera otra persona, se veía a si mismo.

_-Inuyasha lo siento pero me voy._

_-Que?_

_-Si, lo siento pero es lo mejor._

_-Pero, y los fragmentos?_

_-A quien le importan?_

_Inuyasha la vio, estaba hermosa, pero había algo en ella diferente, ella ya no le sonreía. Ella no podía ser Kagome, además el tono de voz era tan, frío?. En esa actitud le parecía ver más a Kikyo, bueno le recordaba, por que Kagome y Kikyo a pesar del parecido eran muy diferentes._

_-Por que te vas si se puede saber, acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?_

_-Si, a decir verdad, si, encontré a una persona que me respeta y que me trata bien y que me aprecia._

_Inuyasha intento utilizar un tono calmado, aunque se notaba en el tono de voz, enojo y un poco de tristeza: Kagome, nosotros te apreciamos._

_-Ja, si claro, tu solo aprecias a Kikyo, cuando ella esta, ni siquiera te importa lo que te rodea.- decía en un tono burlesco. Adiós Inuyasha- diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y avanzo hasta el pozo._

_Espera- hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que estaban solos en el bosque._

_Ella lo ignoraba y seguía caminando._

_Intento alcanzarla, ella solo brinco._

_El solo se quedo viendo como brincaba. _

_Él brinco al poco tiempo, cuando entro sintió como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo._

_Por fin salio de pozo y avanzo hasta el cuarto de Kagome, donde le diría que ella no se podía ir así como así._

_Entro a su ventana y olio; olía diferente._

_Oyó unas voces provenientes de la entrada del templo, por las escaleras, pudo distinguir solo una, además el olor le comprobaba quien era. Kagome._

_Salió al techo, donde se podía ver todo, bueno lo necesario, que raro, cuando habían saltado, hubiera jurado que era de día, y ahorita estaba anocheciendo._

_La voz de Kagome sonaba más cerca.._

_La vio….estaba tan diferente._

_Para empezar, su cuerpo se veía como una mujer, detrás de ella, por los efectos de Sol, se veía alumbrado, dejando ver a Kagome como un angel, y……_

_No se había fijado, estaba acompañada por un hombre._

_Sintió celos, y enojo, y aunque no le reconociera y no lo entendiera, tristeza. Pero ¿Por qué?_

_Se metió al cuarto de Kagome, tendría que hablar definitivamente con ella._

_Se sento en su cama, con su tipica posición de pies cruzados y las manos dentro de la manga._

_Sintio la puerta abrir._

_Volteo y la vio._

_Estaba hermosa, traía un vestido color rosa palido con unos listones blancos que sujetaban y dejaban ver su pequilla cintura y, al pegarse, dejaban ver su perfecto cuerpo, su piernas, marcadas y definidas, pero no asquerosamente, su estomago perfectamente plano._

_Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_-inuyasha, eres tú?_

_Kagome- dijo con voz seca, ronca?_

_Sí. Sin ser descortes ni nada por el estilo Inuyasha, que haces aquí?- con voz seria, algo no muy característico en ella._

_-Pues, vine por ti- como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y como si tuviera autoridad y el asunto ya estubiera arreglado._

_-Inuyasha pense que ya dejamos claro el asunto._

_Kagome vuelve, nos haces mucha falta._

_Inuyasha no me vengas con eso por favor_

_Por que no?_

_Inuyasha las cosas ya no son como antes, ademas…_

_Que..?_

_Yo tengo una vida aquí_

_Tambien tienes una allá, y mas importante_

_No_

_No?_

_No repitio Kagome con seriedad_

_Por que?_

_Ahh Inuyasha, por que no, esta es mi época, la otra es la tuya, cada epoca es importante para cada quien, ademas yo no tengo nada mas que hacer allá, …..ademas de recolectar los fragmentos- termino de decir cuando noto el afan de Inuyasha de seguir discutiendo._

_Kagome se acerco al borde de la cama y se sento._

_Inuyasha después de unos momentos de silencio._

_-Tal vez si tienes algo que hacer allá_

_-Que?-pregunto con un tono de voz mas suave_

_-Bueno…se puso rojito (ahh cosita linda, ejem ejem perdon)_

_-Sí…?- insinuandolo a continuar_

_- Kagome…te casarías conmigo?- pregunto formando una sonrisa timida._

_El semblante de Kagome cambio por completo._

_Lo primero que hizo fue agachar la cabeza, de modo que Inuyasha no podía saber lo que pensaba o lo que sentía._

_Kagome?- pregunto algo preocupado por el largo silencio de la chica_

_-Inuyasha.._

_Inuyasha la vio, estaba algo palida ademas que si al principio estaba sería, ahorita estaba mas que seria_

_-Sí?- pregunto algo dudoso_

_-Yo…..no…yo….lo siento pero no puedo- termino de decir._

_Y por que no- pregunto triste, pero enojado, el pensaba que ella lo estaba rechazando por su fisico o por…_

_La voz de Kagome lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_Inuyasha-la voz de Kagome era suave y dulce como la tenía con él antes._

_Sí?_

_-No es lo que tu piensas- dijo al ver el enojo en el rostro de Inuyasha._

_Suspiro (Kagome)_

_-Inuyasha no puedo casarme contigo por ya estoy casada y….._

_Inuyasha al escuchar esas palabras sintio un fuerte dolor en su pecho._

_Una voz interrumpio lo que Kagome le decía._

_Mammiiiiiiiiiii! Exclamaba una pequeña de no mas de 5 años._

_Inuyasha la vio._

_Se paracia mucho a Kagome aunque no era muy parecida a ella. Era blanca, no tanto como Kagome pero era blanca, su pelo era negro aunque no tanto como el de Kagome y sus ojos eran azul claro._

_Inuyasha se quedo mudo._

_Mami quien es el? Pregunto con una voz muy dulce, y una gran sonrisa_

_El es un amigo amor._

_Y como se llama?- pregunto con una voz llena de curiosidad._

_Inuyasha_

_-Inu…_

_-Inuyasha- repitio Kagome, con doble sentido en sus palabras. La primera sacar de ese trance a Inuyasha y la segunda enseñarle a decir bien su nombre a su pequeña._

_La pequeña lo vio como con curiosidad._

_Inuyasha solo la veía detenidamente, con en su mundo._

_Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_Unas pequeñas manos en sus orejas._

_Oye no hagas eso- dijo en un tono un poco rudo._

_La niña lo vio como perrito regañado, y volteo a ver a su mami._

_-Amor, porque no vas con tu abuelita, a lo mejor tiene una galleta para ti._

_A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos._

_-Pero todavía no es hora de cenar?_

_- Bueno si pregunta, dile que yo te di permiso, pero solo una eh?-decia con un tono risueño (alegre, divertido)_

_Sii! Gracias mami- dicho esto Kagome recibio algunos besos en el cachete por parte de su hija._

_En cuanto la niña salio del cuarto Kagome solo miro a Inuyasha que veía todo silencioso._

_Después de unos momentos de silencio, nuestro adorado hanyou pregunto._

_¿Cuántos años tiene?_

_5 años y medio._

_¿es la unica o tienes mas?_

_Tiene un hermano de 8 años._

_Inuyasha se quedo callado pensativo, como sacando cuentas._

_-Inuyasha,_

_Inuyasha la volteo a ver en señal de la escuchaba_

_Cuando me fui tenía 18, ahorita tengo 28._

_Han pasado 10 años._

_Inuyasha solo la vio._

_¿realmente había pasado tanto tiempo?_

_Una voz la saco de sus están los demás?_

_Bien-fue lo unico que respondio_

_Las cosas realmente no habían cambiado mucho, solo que Miroku y Sango ya se besaban y se tomaban de las manos._

_Miroku ya no era tan pervetido_

_Shippo…pues ya era mas grande, y ya no peleaban tanto, bueno, después de que Kagome se fue shippo siempre lo hacia enojar por que decia que el tenía la culpa y que la fuera a buscar, pero, después de eso…Shippo solo estaba con Sango y con Miroku, ya no lo molestaba con la comida ni nada. Bueno, realmente todo se volvio mas serio después de que Kagome se fue, ya no había tanta…alegria, Sango al principio estaba enojada con el por que su mejor amiga amiga se había ido, ademas de que la queria muchisimo, como si fueran hermanas._

_Miroku, pues, el solo miraba y sin Kagome el consolo a Sango, que decia que siempre perdia lo mas importante…..espere, Kagome no era importante?_

_Bueno ademas de ser su "protegida, el la queria, pero…de que manera, le acaba de proponer matrimonio que hubiese pasado si ella hubiera aceptado?_

_Que haría con Kikyo?_

_Realmente Kikyo tenia algo que ver?_

_Realmenente tendria que pensar en ello._

_Kagome solo lo veía en silencio, parecía algo…confuso?_

_Ella no queria que se confundiera asi que se atrevio a preguntar, comentar:_

_Inuyasha, que piensas hacer con la perla?_

_CONTINUARÁ……………………………………._

**En este fic es un sueño de Inuyasha, pongan mucha atención ya que es una parte importante del fic.**

**DEJEN REWIES! NO TOMA MUCHO TIEMPO!**

**Y ME AYUDA MUCHISIMO.**

**SI NO ES POR USD. YA HABRÍA DEJADO DE ESCRIBIR.**

**las invito a leer "Soledad" y "mi angel".**

**gracias**

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

Jimena-chan: Holaaaaaaaaa! Ya leí tus fics, están muy padres, te quiero agradecer por estar (al igual que las demás) apoyándome, te apoyo, no se que (volteo a los lados asegurando me de que inu no este) le ve de interesante Inuyasha a Kikyo, es una muerte viviente, bueno cadáver viviente. Que se muera! Puaj, como me cae. Gracias espero que te haya gustado. Te quiero pedir perdon por no haber avisado que le iba a cambiar de clasificacion.

meryinustar, Aiko-1993: Si yo tambien te apoyo, odio a esa pe$&, pero me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque creo que Inu esta muyyy enojado contigo por haberlo dicho idiota, vdd inu…

inu? Donde estas?

OYE! Te dije que no te comieras el ramen! Ahhhh, vas a ver! Abajo!

Inu.:jajaja, tu no puedes, afortunadamente solo puede la tonta de Kagome

Yo con una venita en la cabeza: a veces desearia tener ese poder

De repente aparece Kagome, COMO ME DIJISTE INUYASHA! ABAJO!

PUMHH!

Jeje eso te pasa, bueno espero que te haya gustado y que sigas dejando reviews.

Kisuna Higurashi: Bueno espero que te haya gustado y que te apoyo, yo tambien odio a Kikyo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

kachan: Voy a ver en donde puedo poner mas escenas de romance. Una pregunta ¿tambien quiere que hable sobre Miroku y Sango? O ¿quieren que solo me enfoque, preste atención a Inuyasha y Kagome?. Gracias.

Aiko-1993: Voy a ver donde, no estaría mal que Inu se ponga celoso por un momento.

¡QUE YO NO ME PONGO CELOSO, ENTIENDALO!

Ejem, no te habias ido inu.

Ahh si pero…

INUYASHA!-grito de Kagome

Inu: Mejor me voy y… uds. No Vieron nada (de que el estaba aquí, no de mi fic eh?

Muchas gracias por tu review.

serena tsukino chiba: Yo tambien espero que haya mucho romance entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Muchas gracias por tus reviews. GRACIAS!.

inume4ever: Espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias y si, esperemos que Kagome ya no este tan confundida. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Natalie19: gracias espero que te haya gustado.

Espero que no me haya faltado nadie.

Bye

Su amiga

TLAP


	7. Chapter 7

_CAPITLULO ANTERIOR_

_Bueno además de ser su "protegida, el la quería, pero…de que manera, le acaba de proponer matrimonio que hubiese pasado si ella hubiera aceptado?_

_Que haría con Kikyo?_

_Realmente Kikyo tenia algo que ver?_

_Realmenente tendría que pensar en ello._

_Kagome solo lo veía en silencio, parecía algo…confuso?_

_Ella no quería que se confundiera así que se atrevió a preguntar, comentar:_

_Inuyasha, que piensas hacer con la perla?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_No se- fue lo que le respondió, se sentía tan….. confundido?_

_Como diablos habían pasado 10 años?_

_Como no se entero de la unión de Kagome y ese hombre? y de la llega de los cachorros de ella?_

_Como lo había permitido? Cuando había pasado? Y por que no recordaba nada?_

_Inuyasha- una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_La miro._

_Todavía te quieres convertir en un Yaukai? (perdón, no me acuerdo de la palabra, perdón si esta mal escrita.)-preguntó Kagome._

_No se- contesto_

_Te quieres convertir en humano?- pregunto otra vez Kagome, con esa voz, que solo ella poseía, suave y dulce. Para que convertirse en humano, una imagen vino a él._

_El en forma humana, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome, posesivamente, con 1 hijo entre los brazos de el, y a sus pies 3 más corriendo alrededor de ellos._

_Le apareció una triste sonrisa. A decir verdad, hacía mucho que no pensaba en una familia, la última vez……_

_FLASH BACK_

_Mami- decía un pequeño de 5 años (si, inu, que lindo, ejem, ejem, perdón) _

_Sí, mi amor?- contesto su mama con una sonrisa._

_-Y que paso después?_

_-Pues naciste tu, mi amor- termino de decir su mama, que le había contado por medio de un cuento, su vida (la de Inu-no-taisho e Izayoi), con una sonrisa y con una voz tierna y maternalmente._

_-Mami?_

_-Mande?_

_-Crees que algún día yo tenga mi propia familia'_

_Oh! Por su puesto_

_-Pero me odian las personas- respondió en un tono cansado, pues ya estaba acostado en su cama y el sueño lo estaba venciendo._

_Lagrimas se formaban en los ojos de su madre, al ver la inocencia del pequeño. Pero logro contenerlas._

_-Mi amor, vas a ver que algún día, cuando tú crezcas, vas a conocer a alguien especial, que va a hacer que las cosas simples, luzcan mejor, que las cosas malas no se vean tan malas y los problemas no van a ser tan difíciles, por que entre los 2 van a resolverlos._

_- Y como voy a saber eso?- ya con sus ojitos cerrados, en un susurro._

_-Pues..tras un momento de silencio continuo, acariciándole el cabello a inu., -esa persona va a ser muy especial para ti, la vas a proteger de todo y, con ella te vas a sentir muy bien, calmado, respetado y vas a querer estar siempre con ella._

_-Y como se si me quiere? (que preguntón era) (jajajajaja)_

_-Pues simplemente lo vas a saber._

_Ahora descansa, mañana será otro día mi amor._

_Dicho eso, beso la frente del pequeño, dormido, y salio._

_Al poco tiempo murió su madre, así que ya no pensó mucho en eso._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_Inuyasha…._

_Inuyasha….._

_INUYASHA!_

_Hummm?-volteo a ver a Kagome._

_-Estas bien?_

_-Si, porque preguntas eso?_

_Por que te quedaste callado.- respondió._

_-Bueno.. yo…ahg..no te tengo por que dar explicaciones!- respondió de una forma brusca._

_-Perdón, pensé que algo te preocupaba, perdón por preocuparme por ti!-respondió en un tono duro._

_Perdón por preocuparme por ti, perdón por preocuparme por ti, perdón por preocuparme por ti, perdón por preocuparme por ti, eso le resonaba en la cabeza, nunca nadie antes le había dicho eso, salvo su madre._

_La voz de Kagome lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_Adiós Inuyasha- dicho eso se levanto de la cama, en la cual, ambos estaban sentados._

_-QUE, espera-exclamo levantándose_

_Kagome se detuvo, su mano ya estaba en la perilla (chapa)._

_-Mande?_

_-Por favor quédate!- exclamo en un tono, triste._

_-Inuyasha, me tengo que ir._

_-Como te voy a encontrar?_

_-Puedes quedarte en mi cuarto si quieres, adiós!- esa fue su respuesta_

_Kagome se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla (cachete) izquierda._

_Podía sentir la respiración de Kagome, sintió algo en su mejilla izquierda._

_Se puso rojito y volteo hacia la puerta, pero..ya se había ido._

_(seguimos en el sueño)_

_Inuyasha!_

_Kagome lo miraba de pie._

_Se sentó y se dio cuenta de que tenía abrazaba posesivamente la almohada, que tenía impregnado el olor de Kagome._

_Había dormido tan bien. No recordaba haber dormido así. Excepto cuando una vez se durmió, en la cama de kag., cuando iba en secundaria._

_Volvió a ver la expresión de kag. era seria._

_No se como pudiste hacer eso Inuyasha!- respondió en un tono duro y frío_

_¿Hacer que?- se pregunto mentalmente._

_Kagome al ver la expresión de Inuyasha le respondió en un tono ¿de odio:_

_Ahg Inuyasha no te hagas el que no sabe, no se como le dijiste eso a Sota._

_¿el no le había dicho nada o sí?._

_La miro callado._

_Bueno no importa- le respondió Kagome en un tono de enojo._

_Perdón- fue lo que atino a decir._

_Silencio._

_Somos amigos no?- los amigos siempre te apoyan, dijo diciendo las palabras dichas por Kagome años atrás._

_Inuyasha._

_El la vio. Puso carita de perro regañado, eso siempre le funcionaba con ella. No. Definitivamente no le había funcionado._

_Lo vio detalladamente_

_Inuyasha..tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos- respondió_

_Que..?- pregunto sintiendo que otros mil puñales le atravesaban el corazón. (los primeros, fue cuando le dijo que se había casado)_

_Pero.. por que?-pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos, para ver si había rastro de alguna broma., no, no bromeaba._

_¿por que?- repitió Kagome, en un tono ya calmado._

_Pues por que siempre nos guardábamos cosas Inuyasha, además, tú nunca me consideraste una, solo era **"tu"** detector de fragmentos._

_-No, te equivocas, tú eras muy y eres muy especial para mí._

_-Inuyasha, de todos modos, no podemos ser amigos-al ver que el hanyou iba a reclamar continuo- tu vas a ir con Kikyo y…_

_-No._

_-¿No?_

_-Me quiero quedar aquí._

_-Inuyasha, no puedes hacer eso._

_-Claro que puedo, si te preocupa mi apariencia, solo le pido a la perla que me convierta en humano y…_

_-No Inuyasha, usala para ti._

_-Eso es lo que yo quiero._

_-¿Si, y luego que harías?._

_-Pues, siempre te protegería- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-Inuyasha- su voz volvió a ser la de antes, desde hacia poquito.-yo…me puedo defender sola._

_-Ja…, no me hagas reír- además tu época también es peligrosa._

_-Inuyasha, muchas gracias pero no.-dijo en un tono de voz calmado._

_-¿Por qué no, **YO **prometí protegerte, y lo voy a cumplir._

_-Inuyasha!-ya con algo de desesperación en su voz._

_-Si?- con una sonrisa._

_Se quedo pensando en las opciones, sonrió._

_-Levántate- dijo en un tono calmado._

_Inuyasha, dudoso, se levanto_

_-Acércate_

_Inuyasha se sintió perro, pero no iba a reclamar, no quería hacerla enojar._

_Lo que sucedió lo dejo sin aire un momento._

_Sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuello, y la boca de Kagome muy cerca de la de él._

_-Bueno, en ese caso, susurro muy cerca de su boca con una voz tan calmada que se le hizo sensual._

_Pensó por un momento, que lo iba a besar._

_-….te libero de TODAS y cada una de las promesas que me hiciste- dicho esto, Kagome le quito el rosario, cogio su mano y puso el rosario ahí, en su mano._

_Inuyasha se quedo callado, jamás hubiera esperado eso._

_Tanto había esperado eso, que le quitara el mugroso rosario, pero ahora lo quería, se lo puso él de nuevo. Si se lo quitaba o si no lo tenía, bueno, era de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ella, todos si los pensaba bien, al final, todos los "abajos" el se los había buscado, y hasta a veces resultaba gracioso, obviamente no tragar tierra, pero…en fin, el lo conservaría como su tesoro._

_-Inuyasha, ¿Por qué te lo pones, siempre me pedías que te lo quitara, eres muy extraño- dijo la sorprendida Kagome._

_Inuyasha negó._

_-Bueno me despido. Bye!_

_Inuyasha solo la detuvo por el brazo._

_-Crees que me ganaste, me pudiste liberar, pero YO con MIS desciones he decidido que YO te voy a proteger._

_-Inuyasha, gracias, pero si esto te hace feliz, ya tengo guardaespaldas._

_Inuyasha solo respondió:_

_-No importa, no confió en esos mocoespaldas (jajajajajaja)_

_-Son guardaespaldas, no mocoespaldas-dijo con una sonrisa, además, ya no vivo aquí._

_-No importa_

_-donde vives?_

_-Atravesando todo el mar._

_-¿Hmmm?_

_Bye!_

_Inuyasha solo se sintió pesado y se vio rodeado de total oscuridad._

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!-

Abrió los ojos se encontró con Kagome preocupada.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te quedaste dormido y tuviste una pesadilla.

-Ahg- se quejo se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza, por lo cual acerco su mano a su cabeza.

Sus ojos se posaron en Kagome. Se veía preocupada, esperen, que era lo que tenía en la frante?

Lo cogió y lo vio, no sentía muchas fuerzas.

-Inuyasha- una voz acompañada de u leve empujon en su pecho lo trajeron de vuelta, y todos sus sentidos se posaron en ella.

-No te esfuerces, todavía estas cansado.

Pensamientos de Kagome: no le puedo decir que esta algo débil, por que sin no…

De seguro soñó algo relacionado con Kikyo.

Fin del pensamiento

Una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios.

Poso su mirada en Inuyasha, verlo en ese estado le decía tantas cosas, 1° que el tenía sentimientos, aunque nunca los quisiera mostrar, 2° que necesita de alguien, etc.

Inuyasha noto una sonrisa triste en sus labios, pero no dijo nada, estaba muy cansado, además, luego le podría preguntar, o…si no obligar (jejeje, que entienden con esto. Aquí hay 2 sentido, jejejejeje).

No quería volverse a dormir, además, tenía que proteger a Kagome, aunque la cueva parecía segura.

-Inuyasha- descansa.

Después de eso se dejo llevar por el sueño, por que más que luchaba, sentía sus parpados pesados.

Kagome solo vio como poco a poco Inuyasha se quedaba dormido.

Un pensamiento sugiero y lo hizo.

-Descansa Inuyasha, hoy me toca a mi protegerte y cuidarte.- dijo esto en un susurro, al tiempo que en los labios de nuestro amado hanyou se formaba una leve sonrisa. Dormido, con esa tranquilidad, parecía un ángel.

Se acerco a él, y se acostó abrazándolo.

Después se quedo profundamente dormida.

Continuará……

Terminado el 7 de junio del 2006 a las 4.46 pm, horario de mexico d.f

Epoca de examenes finales.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

AkikoSamaN: que bn que te gusto, déjame un mensajito.. grax.

Natalie19: que mal que te hayas enfermado, cuídate, que te pareció el cap.?

Nikole: si bn, ya sabes como soy, por suerte solo era un sueño, casi lloro en esas partes.

Aoi: y que te pareció, no se te olvide el reviwew.

serena tsukino chiba: Ya casi pongo lemmon, solo, esperen y verán.

Jimena-chan: jajaja, sip, que te pareció, sígueme dejando reviwes.

DEJEN REVIEWES, NO SE TARDAN!

**Pregunta**: Quieren que solo me base en inu, y kag. o también quieren que ponga más sobre Miroku y Sango..

Me voy a tardar hmmm…

Hay 23 reviewes.. cuando me dejen 32 reviwes pongo otro va?

Perdón, pero si no se animan a dejar.


	8. Chapter 8

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_Kagome solo vio como poco a poco Inuyasha se quedaba dormido._

_Un pensamiento sugiero y lo hizo._

_-Descansa Inuyasha, hoy me toca a mí protegerte y cuidarte.- dijo esto en un susurro, al tiempo que en los labios de nuestro amado hanyou se formaba una leve sonrisa. Dormido, con esa tranquilidad, parecía un ángel._

_Se acerco a él, y se acostó abrazándolo._

_Después se quedo profundamente dormida._

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sueños de Inuyasha II

(Este es OTRO sueño que tuvo, después de que Kagome lo abrazara se quedaran dormidos)

# SUEÑO # -

_Inuyasha sintió que se despertaba, se sentía MUY cansado, sentía que había tenido una noche larga, como si, bueno se sentía cansado, no tenía palabras para describirlo que sentía, pues se sentía cansado pero relajado._

_Volteo a ver donde estaba._

_Estaba iluminado, entraba luz del Sol. ¿Como no lo había despertado la luz?_

_Óleo el lugar, olía a…. ¿Kagome? y…..a él, además había otro olor, pero no lo pudo reconocer._

_La puerta se abrio (era corrediza), entro luz, por lo que cerro los ojos llevo una mano hasta ellos, para acostumbrarse y poder ve quien era._

_Escucho una voz…., era de…. Kagome. Sip. Seguro_

_Se intento levantar pero por algún motivo, se quedo sentado._

_La puerta se cerró._

_Kagome entro se sentó a su lado._

_-Hola amo, ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_Inuyasha se quedo callado, lo había llamado ¿amor?_

_Pronto paso algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_Sintió algo en sus labios, volteo a ver, vio a Kagome besándolo. Solamente respondió. Luego se sintió algo mareado._

_Luego vio todo como otra persona (osea, se veía a él mismo Kagome todo lo que pasaba)._

_Vio como Kagome estaba de rodillas enfrente de él y él besaba a Kagome y luego ponía un brazo detrás de su espalda._

_Luego Kagome le hablaba le decía:_

_Inuyasha, amor, te están esperando, a es hora, además, tú se los prometiste._

_Inu: Si, ya se, hay voy, ¿ya están listos?_

_Kag: Si, y ya desayunaron._

_Inu: Hay voy._

_Kag: Les voy a ir avisando._

_Inu: Kagome ven tantito. (Pues Kagome ya se había levantado y ya estaba en la puerta), Kagome nuevamente se acerco a Inu._

_Kag: ¿Si?_

_Inu: Agachate_

_Kagome se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, Inuyasha con su velocidad aprovecho eso y la beso apasionadamente, a lo cual, Kagome no dudo en corresponder._

_Se separaron y Kagome se levanto y le sonrío._

_Inuyasha solo le dijo con una sonrisa pícara: Me gustaría hacer lo mismo que anoche._

_Kagome solo se sonrojo y se fue a la puerta._

_Luego Inuyasha, vio como él se levantaba y se vestía, las colchas hasta ese momento tapaban su desnudez._

_Inuyasha ( el vdd, se sonrojo, realmente había hecho eso?)_

_Luego vio como salía y lo seguía._

_Vio como una niña de aprox. 6 años se acercaba y el la cargaba y la besaba diciendo: ¿Cómo amaneció mi pequeña Takka?_

_Inuyasha se sorprendió, eso quería decir que….._

_Otro niño de aprox. 3 años se acercaba y el se agachaba para saludarlo. Luego vio como él le preguntaba a la pequeña por Kagome a lo cual la pequeña no pudo responder ya que cuando le iba a explicar a Inuyasha, Kagome apareció._

_Kagome llego con Inuyasha con un bebe de no mas de 6 meses de nacido._

_Inuyasha (el vdd, perdón, pero si no se confunden y yo también,) vio que era idéntico a el._

_Tenía sus orejitas y, bueno, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ya que el pequeño estaba dormido, luego vio a la pequeña y vio que tenía el pelo negro como Kag. Y sus ojos, dorados, pero no tenía orejitas y el niño tenía el cabello plateado, ojos cafés y unas orejitas._

_Eso significaba que eran sus hijos?_

_Lego volvió a ver todo como si mismo (como ves normal, osea, veía a Kagome directamente, sin verse a si mismo)_

_Kagome le paso al pequeño, a lo que Inuyasha lo recibió como s9i fuera, un muñeco de porcelana, bueno, para el lo era, su pequeño e indefenso cachorro._

_Lo beso en la frente, el pequeño, al sentir a su padre, abriendo sus ojitos, cafés, pero se veían rayos dorados, además, el doctor (de mucha confianza de la familia de Kag.) les había dicho que los ojitos del bebe se le podían aclarar._

_Sintió como algo le jalaba el pantalón del haori (perdón pero no me acuerdo como se escribe)._

_A lo que volteo al suelo a ver que era lo que lo jalaba, era su pequeña Takka._

_La pequeña había estado observando como su padre cargaba a su hermanito, pero el le había prometido llevarla a un lugar "secreto" y lo tenía que cumplir._

_-Papi, me prometiste que me ibas a llevar._

_Inuyasha sonrió al notar que la pequeña estaba algo celosa de su hermanito._

_Esta bien, vamos._

_Le paso el bebe a Kagome, beso al bebe en la frente, a lo que el bebe, al ver que su padre se alejaba agito sus manitas en señal de que lo llevaran o de que lo cargaran (Inuyasha)._

_Se agacho y le dio un beso a Satoshi (perdón por los nombres, pero no se me ocurrieron otros)._

_Luego se acerco a una pequeña enojada por el retraso y el cardo en sus brazos, en posición de recién casados o por el tamaño de la nena contra el de inu., parecía cargando a una grande bebe, Inuyasha sonrió._

_Le gustaba tener una propia familia._

_FIN DEL SUEÑO._

Inuyasha se desperto con una sonrisa, y noto una diferencia, estaban en una cueva, entonces por que sentia calor?

Volteo hacia el otro lado, hacia la derecha, y se llevo una sorpresa.

Encontró a Kagome semidormida, ya que al sentir que el se despertaba, abrio los ojos, demostrando que solo descansaba mas no estaba dormida y, a la vez, demostraba que lo estaba cuidando.

Kagome. al sentir que Inuyasha se había despertado, se acerco a él rapidamente, para comprobar si no tenía calentura.

Además, aprovecho para mojar su cuello (el rojo que trae del uniforme), que estaba arriba de su mochila, ya que cuando Inuyasha tuvo la temperatura correspondiente, se lo había quitado.

Lo mojo (el cuello) y se acerco a Inuyasha y le quito el sudor que tenía.

Inuyasha la veía de una forma muy tierna por que se acordaba de su sueño, el segundo.

Inu: Kagome, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Kagome solo se limito a sentarse de rodillas y verlo y sonreirle.

Inuyasha, al ver que Kagome no pensaba dormirse, por el momento, la llamo.

Inu: Kagome

Kagome, al sentir que Inuyasha la llamaba, volteo a verlo y se acerco mas, por la que podia sentir la respiración y el olor de Inuyasha.

Inu: agachate-dijo en un susurro

Kagome, para que Inuyasha no intentar levantarse, se agacho quedando MUY cerca de su cara.

Descansa-dijo al tiempo que la jalaba suavemente por los brazos y la abrazaba.

Kagome se sorprendió, pero, la posión que estaba la poní nerviosa, pero tenía mucho sueño ya que no había dormido nada.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, se sentía muy bien, su espalda contra el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha.

_CONTINUARÁ…………………………..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

NOTA:

Perdón por no haber subido antes, pero iba a subir cuando hubiera 32 reviwes, y luego, cuando iba a subir mi ma´ querida me quito la compu., unos cables necesarios, tonces no puede.

Pero espero que les halla gustado, PORFA díganme si quieren mirxsan, ya que las únicas que me contestaron fueron **Lore.it92 y Chica-anime 4ever**!

Gracias

NOTA2:

Por favor díganme si algo no les gusta o si quieren que pase algo (además de lemmon), escenas, canciones, parlamentos, etc.

Gracias, como he dicho antes, sin Uds., no seguiría escribiendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Serena tsukino chiba: Hola, que bueno que te gusto. Espero que te haya gustado, déjame un review y, oye, no me contestaste, quieres que halla mirxsang?

Meryinustar: Espero que te halla gustado.

Lore.it92: muchas gracias por tu review, que bn que me dijiste que me basara en inuxkag, así tengo una idea de que les gusta.

Espero que te haya gustado y me dejes otro mensajito.

Chica-anime 4ever: Muchas gracias, gracias por decirme que solo quieres inuxkag.

Espero que te haya gustado, déjame otro mensajito.

LA FEÑA: Opino lo mismo que tú, dime si te gusto va?.

Deja mas mensajitos va?

Quieres inuxkag o también mirxsan?

Jimena-chan: Hola, no te quería hacer sacar media lagrima jajajajaja, te gusto el sueño, por que si el otro te saco media lagrima, uf, con este has de ver hecho inundación

JAJAJAJAJAjA!

Déjame otro mensajito!

Natalie19: Que paso! No me dejaste mensajito, ya te recuperaste totalmente de la gripa, o ya te fuiste de vacaciones?

Si la respuesta es la segunda, que te la estés pasando súper bien.

Cuídate y espero verte pronto.

Xully: Que bueno que te gusto, que te pareció?

GRACIAS A TODAS, Y CUIDENSE Y FELICES VACACIONES! (aunque yo salgo hasta el 7 de julio!)

POR FAVOR DIGANME SI NO LE HA ABURRIDO LO DEL SUEÑO! **FALTA UN CAP. MÁS DE SUEÑOS**, PERO FALTAN OTROS.

GRACIAS!

SU AMIGA  
TLAP

Terminado el 20 de junio del 2006, México D.F,

Hora: 4:16p.m.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola, perdón por el retraso, pero la PAGINA no me DEJABA subir el cap., ya ven la fecha y la hora terminada; ese mismo día intente subirlo pero creo que había problemas con la pagina (y no solo conmigo)


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA!

Bueno aquí esta la conti., espero que les guste. Este es el sueño de Kagome, todavía faltan más caps. Espero que les guste, me había preocupado mucho por que no sabía si ya se habían artado de leer sueños, pero los sueños eran y son muy importantes, no les digo mas por que si no meto la pata y les digo de mas.

Disfruten este cap.

En cuanto a Miroku y Sango, voy a hablar de ellos pero muy poco, ya que mis personajes favoritos son Inuyasha y Kagome.

Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, ni Inuyasha ni los personajes me pertenecen

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**:

_Inuyasha la veía de una forma muy tierna por que se acordaba de su sueño, el segundo._

_Inu: Kagome, estoy bien, no te preocupes._

_Kagome solo se limito a sentarse de rodillas y verlo y sonreírle._

_Inuyasha, al ver que Kagome no pensaba dormirse, por el momento, la llamo._

_Inu: Kagome_

_Kagome, al sentir que Inuyasha la llamaba, volteo a verlo y se acerco mas, por la que podía sentir la respiración y el olor de Inuyasha._

_Inu: agachate-dijo en un susurro_

_Kagome, para que Inuyasha no intentar levantarse, se agacho quedando MUY cerca de su cara._

_Descansa-dijo al tiempo que la jalaba suavemente por los brazos y la abrazaba._

_Kagome se sorprendió, pero, la posición que estaba la poniendo nerviosa, pero tenía mucho sueño ya que no había dormido nada._

_Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, se sentía muy bien, su espalda contra el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CAPITULO 9:

**Sueños o Verdades**

SUEÑO DE KAGOME

Kagome estaba llorando, recordaba las palabras que le habían dicho, le había dolido mucho, mucho de verdad, se sentía traicionada.

Estaba caminando por el bosque, estaba muy feliz, Inuyasha le había dicho que prefería estar con ella que con Kikyo, y que la amaba. Eso había pasado en la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK

En la mañana en hanyou había salido como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio en persona. Ella estaba dormida, así que no se dio cuenta.

Después de desayunar, había salido a caminar, algo atrajo su atención, había algo, detrás de unos arbustos, así que se asomo.

Estaba Inuyasha hablando con Kikyo, diciéndole que la amaba, dándole besos, cortos pero tiernos, abrazándola.

Inuyasha soltó el abrazo de Kikyo para dirigirse hacia ella y decirle:

"Ya sabes que estas ahí, así que por que no sales"

Kikyo solo la veía con una sonrisa. Salió y a continuación vino algo que le dolió muchísimo.

Kag.: Inuyasha, donde estabas, estábamos preocupados por ti.

Inu: Eso no te incumbe-cortantemente.

Kag: Inuyasha- con la voz dolida

Inu: No me vengas con nada, además, lo que haga o no, no te importa.

Kag: Si me importa, por que TÚ me importas- dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Inu: Bueno quieres saber, te lo diré, salí, por que quería estar con Kikyo, ya que LA AMO!

Kag: Pero ayer…

Fue cortada por Inuyasha (ósea no la dejo terminar de hablar)

Inu: Ayer, solo estaba comprobando algo, que eres una CUALQUIERA, además, apenas eres una niñita chiquita que ni se sabe defender, te crees muy poderosa cuando no llegas ni a la mitad de lo que Kikyo fue, además siempre te tengo que proteger por que ni siquiera sabes hacer eso bien.

Kikyo: TÚ no perteneces a esta época, así que es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas.

Kag: Pero..y los fragmentos?

Inu: No te preocupes, tu no eres útil, Kikyo te reemplazara, ya que ella, es bonita, se sabe defender, NO falla cuando dispara, y es mas inteligente que tu.

Kagome solo pudo salir corriendo mientras lloraba, pudo identificar el pozo a unos cuantos metros.

Si ya no la necesitaban, lo mejor era que se marchara.

Se iba para nunca volver, o por lo menos en una larga temporada.

Salió del pozo llorando y corriendo, directo a su cama para descansar; como su mamá decía: Mañana será un mejor día.

Si, definitivamente, cualquier día era e iba ser mejor que aquel, humillada, con el corazón roto, todos sus sueños……

No se dio cuenta de cómo había llegado a su cama tan rápido, no había visto a nadie, mejor, así no los preocuparía.

Al instante de que puso su cabeza en la almohada, se quedo dormida.

Descanso muy bien, estaba decidida, iba a olvidar todo lo relacionado con el pasado, todos los recuerdos con Inuyasha, y Sango, pues esperaba que la perdonara, ya que ni siquiera se había despedido, pero si sabía la verdad o se hubiera enterado de lo que pasaba, la abría apoyado, pero ella, solamente necesitaba estar sola, pensar en lo ocurrido y……… seguir con su vida.

Cuando despertó, sintió como si hubiera pasado tiempo, no se sentía dolida, y, hasta pensaba que tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

Luego un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos.

Volteo hacia su buró (la derecha), y contesto.

: Higurashi, hola soy Houjo

kag: Si?

H: Como estas?

Kag. Bien gracias

H: Oye te llamaba para invitarte a cenar hoy en la noche.

Kag: ……

H: Higurashi?

K: Hmm, si, si…no veo por que no.

H: Que te parece si te recojo a las 8?

K: Si..suena perfecto.

H: Bye, te veo en la noche…ah por cierto, te voy a llevar a un restaurante.

K: Si, gracias.

Bueno hoy tenía mucho que hacer, tenía que trabajar, luego (le paso lo mismo que a Inu, se ven a si mismos, ósea se ven a ellos mismos, si no me entienden díganme)

Vio como entraba a un edificio de unos 30 pisos, luego vio copo saludaba por ahí y por acá y luego como ella entraba en un elevador y picaba un botón.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas salio y entro en una oficina, a diferencia de otras, esta era exclusiva para ella y hasta tenía secretaria y todo.

Se quito el abrigo que tenía puesto, aunque era verano, por las mañanas se sentía fresco. Lo puso en su silla, y vio una foto que tenía en un mueble.

Era ella, con sus amigas. Recordaba muy bien ese día; ese día estaba celebrando con sus amigas en un salón por haber acabado Secundaria. (en Japón, según lo que se, no hay prepa, viene en la universidad)

Después de lo que paso, se desquito con el colegio (no crean que se hizo rebelde eh!), había estado estudiando muchísimo, y se había convertido en la mejor alumna, como lo que había pasado con Inuyasha era cuando ella apenas había empezado (tenía como 2 meses de haber empezado), no se había retrasado tanto, ademas algunos de sus compañeros la habían ayudado al principio con algunos apuntes y otros explicandole, sus amigas, pues, todavía seguian siendo amigas y tenían contacto, pero cada quien había escogido una carrera diferente, ella había estudiado contaduría, Eri, veterinaria, Ayumi, doctora, Sumi, comunicación (perdon, no me acuerdo de cómo se llama la otra, si alguien me dice les agradesco, otra cosa, me podrían decir cual es la que es la

romantica, que siempre apoyaba a Kagome con la "relacion" de Kagome con Inuyasha, y cual era la que le decía que era un novio rebelde?).

Cuando acabo, empezo a trabajar en una empresa, como una simple empleada, pero ahorita, ella era la jefa, por lo que casi siempre estaba ocupada.

Se sentó y empezo a leer los documentos que tenía adelante, algunos necesitaba que los firmara, otros que se corrigieran, en fin cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, era por que su estomago estaba pidiendo comida, eran las 7:25 p.m, ella había llegado a las 6:45am, ademas tenía que arreglarse para la cita con Houjo.

Se despidio de su secretaria y se fue hacía su casa, ella cuando había empezado a trabajar, se había comprado un departamento, era amplio, perfectamente podian vivir 2 personas, pero vivia ella sola.

Su departamento tenía un vista preciosa, ademas de que estaba cerca de su trabajo y como a 15 min. de su casa (por lo menos en el México D.F es bastante cerca).

Se baño, se vistio, se maquillo naturalmente, y a las 8 en punto tocaron a su puerta. (todavía seguia viendo como otra persona, osea se veía a ella misma)

Cuando abrio la puerta, se encontro con Houjo, venía con unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca con líneas azul fuerte de manga larga, a pesar de que estaban en verando y en la noche hacía calor, pero se veía MUY bien así, los años lo habían mejorado, ademas de que se notaba musculoso, ya que se le notaban fuertes los brazos y el abdomen marcado, (por el tipo de blusa se dio cuenta).

Houjo volteo al oir el sonido de la puerta abrirse, vio a Kagome vestida con un vestido verde obscuro, de tirantes y pegado a su cuerpo, lo que hacía resaltar sus curvas peligrosas, ademas, tenía un escote en V, que dejaban ver algo pero tambien dejaban a la imaginación, en resumen, sencillo pero atrevido y sexy, y unas sandalias con tacon, como 5 cm.. (Bien vestida, ya que Kagome no es una cualquiera.)

Le entrego unas flores, a lo cual, Kagome recibio con una sonrisa.

Kag: Gracias, las voy a poner en agua. Dicho esto se metio y al poco tiempo salio.

H: Nos vamos?- poniendo su brazo para que Kagome lo agarrara, a lo cual acepto gustosa.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el elevador. (Kag. vivia en el piso 14)

Luego Houjo le abrio la puerta a kagome, luego rodeo el mini-cooper negro y se subio y arranco.

En el trayecto hablaron un poco sobre el trabajo, antiguos compañeros, cosas del pasado y luego escucharon un poco de musica, la estación era romantica, y en la mitad del trayecto, Houjo agarro la mano de Kagome y la beso, luego, la puso en la palanca y su mano (la de Houjo) arriba de la de ella, se salieron de la cuidad, agarrando una carretera, bosques, hasta llegar a un restaurante lujoso.

Los guiaron hasta llegar a una mesa para dos adornada por una flor y una vela, en esa parte del restaurante, la luz era clara, suave.

Llego un mesero, les dio los menus, luego regreso y pidio la orden.

H: Te gusto este lugar?

Kag: Si, es muy bonito, gracias.

H: sabía que te iba a gustar, por eso te traje

Kag: Gracias

Al terminar de decir eso, llego en mesero con la orden.

La comida estaba muy rica, y a la hora del postre, ella pidio un pastel que en la parte de atrás tenía crema batida y, una cereza, Houjo había pedido lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron los pasteles, Kagome había estado jugando un poco con el tenedor.

Kagome termino de comer su pastel, hablaba con Houjo.

El pastel estaba delicioso.

Pagaron y Houjo la llevo a un bosque que estaba alado del restaurante y que seguía perteneciendo a ellos. Cuando empezaron a caminar, Kagome se detubo y se quito las sandalias. Dentro del bosque había un lago.

K: Wow, es hermoso- dijo mientras observaba el lago, con el bosque atrás, con la luna.

H: Si…quieres pescar?

K: Bueno, solo que no soy muy buena

H: Houjo rio un poco y con una sonrisa le paso una caña que estaba sumergida.

Kagome espero, Y se sento metiendo los descalzos pies al agua), helada, por cierto, luego Houjo se sento, se quito los zapatos, y abrazo a Kagome por detrás, seguido de un beso en el cuello.

A Kagome le encanto esa caricia.

H: Yo creo que ya esta.- en un susurro

K: Si, yo no he sentido que piquen algo-contesto tambien en un susurro

H: Sacalo despacio, para no asustar a los peces.

Kagome empezo a enrollar (jalar), hasta que lo logro sacar………

En lugar de un pez………había un anillo de matrimonio. (estaba en el anzuelo atado con un delgado listón rosa blanco)

Eso significaba que…..

H: Kagome te casarías conmigo?- pregunto Houjo.

Kagome después de unos minutos de silencio le contesto:

"Sí"

Houjo sonrio, la abrazo y empezo a depositar suaves besos en su cuello.

Kag: Hmmm…. (decía conteniendo un gemido)

Houjo sonrio al ver la reacción de Kagome, se levanto, tomo el anillo, se lo puso y con una sonrisa la ayudo a levantarse de la silla, al terminar de pararse Kagome, Houjo la levanto en brazos y le dio varias vueltas, que terminar después de unos momentos con un tierno abrazo seguido de un beso en la boca.

En el regreso, iban tomados de la mano, hablando felizmente, Kagome iba recargada en Houjo. Cuando ya estaban llegando Kagome se solto de la mano, para abrazar a Houjo.

Houjo le devolvió el abrazo, y le ayudo a subirse al carro (coche)

En el trayecto de regreso, Houjo le expico como había preparado la sorpresa.

H: Bueno, cuando pedí la reservación, les dije que te quería proponer matrimonio, y, tenía yo 2 opciones: Proponerte matrimonio a la hora del postre, o, como lo hize hace unos momentos- termino de decir volteandola a ver.

Kagome le sonrio; estaba muy cansada, recargo su cabeza en el cinturón de seguridad.

H: No te vallas a quedar dormida eh?-con una sonrisa

Kag: No….hmm (recargandose mas, poniendose mas comoda), solo voy a cerrar los ojos…unos momentos.

Houjo volteo a verla, Kagome estaba con los ojos cerrados, era un angel e iba a ser SU angel.

H: Kagome…

K: Hmmm- perezosamente, sin abrir los ojos.

H: Kagome…

K: Hmmm

H: Ya llegamos

K: Hay voy- acomodandose mas.

Houjo al ver que su prometida no se levantaba, la cargo en brazos, como recien casados.

No fue muy difícil ya que, el botones le abrio la puerta (la del edificio), y Kagome no pesaba.

Luego camino un poco y llego al elevador, con algo de problemas se agacho con todo y Kagome y pico el boton de SUBIR.

Adentro del elevador, con la mano le pico al boton correspondiente y las puertas se cerraron.

Cuando llego al piso, camino y luego dio vuelta a la derecha y camino…1…2….3…..4….5…y 6 puertas.

Houjo busco en alguna parte de su pantalón una llave del departamento de ella, cuando la encontro, abrio la puerta y entro cargando a Kagome.

Luego, fue directamente a su cuarto (al de Kagome), y la recosto, luego, le quito las sandalias y le abrio un poco el vestido de la parte de atrás (no sean malpensadas)

Se inclino y beso su boca para luego enderesarse.

K: espera- semidormida

K: no te vallas.

H: Esta bien

K: Ven duermete conmigo.

Houjo miro un poco sorprendido a Kagome pero acepto.

Se desabrocho la blusa, quedandose con la tipica camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Luego se acosto alado de Kagome y la abrazo

Continuara

6 de julio a las 9 pm

gracias a todas,

dejne reviwes, que bn que quieren sueños


	10. sueños o verdades II, el sueño de kagome

ACLARACIONES: Hola, perdon si no me di a enternder,

Para NICOLE,si, en el capitulo anterior era el sueño de kagome.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo es la continuación del sueño de kagome.

Quiero pedir disculpas, principalmente por hacerlo tan corta, pero me iban a quitar el Internet temporalemte (ahorita estoy en una comp. "prestada"), tambien me quiero disculpar por no poner nombres, ero si no lo publicaba en ese momento, no tengo idea de cuando lo hubiera publicado.

Quiero aprovechar apara decirle a las personas que leen: "Soledad", ya tengo la conti., pero esa no la alcanze a publicar, asi que si no sirve el Internet dentro de poco me voy a tardar en publicarlo tantito , en lo que pido el favor.

PARA lore.it 92: Dime que no entendiste para que te explique sip?

A todas las demas, muchas gracias, por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo, espero que les guste este capitulo!

P.D: este capitulo lo voy a ser largo, en recompensa de la espera.

CAPITUÑO ANTERIOR:

Houjo busco en alguna parte de su pantalón una llave del departamento de ella, cuando la encontro, abrio la puerta y entro cargando a Kagome.

Luego, fue directamente a su cuarto (al de Kagome), y la recosto, luego, le quito las sandalias y le abrio un poco el vestido de la parte de atrás (no sean malpensadas)

Se inclino y beso su boca para luego enderesarse.

K: espera- semidormida

K: no te vallas.

H: Esta bien

K: Ven duermete conmigo.

Houjo miro un poco sorprendido a Kagome pero acepto.

Se desabrocho la blusa, quedandose con la tipica camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Luego se acosto alado de Kagome y la abrazo

CAPITULO 10

Sueños o verdades II

ESTE ES LA CONTINUACION DEL SUEÑO DE KAGOME.

Kagome desperto, se sentia muy a gusto, se sentia tan protegida, pero sobretodo, amada, y correspondida

Kagome volteo a su derecha, donde se encontraba Houjo dormido; la estaba abrazando posesivamente. Sonrio.

Kagome se levanto sin hacer ruido, salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta y se fue a la cocina a hacer el desyuno.

Empezo a preparar los huevos y luego el café, mientras hacia y esperaba el café sintio unos brazos rodeandola posesivamente por la espalda.

Kag: Buenos dias, como amaneciste?

H: Bien gracias y tu?- decia mientras se agachaba un poco y besaba a kagome en el cuello.

Kag: Bien-decia mientras sonreia

Depuse de eso, kagome volteo para besarse en la boca con Houjo, luego otro pero este de piquito.

Kag: Por que no te sientas, ya casi va a estar el deayuno.

H: Por que mejor no me dices en que te puedo ayudar?

Kag: Bueno ya saque los platos y los vasos, los tenedores, mmm, puedes sacar la leche y moverle a los huevos, por favor?

H: si- mientras se soltaba del abrazo y hacia lo que su prometida le pedia.

Cuando el huevo y el café estuvieron listos empezaron a desayunar, mientras platicaban que iban a hacer.

Kag: Que vas a hacer hoy?

H: Bueno tengo que terminar algunas cosas del trabajo y tu?

Kag: Si, ami tambien me faltan algunas cosas, pero antes de hacer eso voy a aprovechar que es Sabado para ir con mi familia y decirles la noticia, o prefieres que se la digamos juntos?

H: Como quieras, si quieres le decimos entre los 2-decia mientras kagome asentia y se pasaba un trago del café.

H: Y en que fecha te gustaria que nos casaranos?

Kag: Mmm, la verdad me gustaria que nos casaramos por octubre o noviembre y tu?

H: Yo creo que esa es una buena fecha, ya que nos daria tiempo de los preparativos, estamos en primavera apenas.

Kag: Si, entonces a que hora vamos con mi familia?

H: que te parece en la tarde?

Kag: Si, se me hace bien, jajajajaja

H: de que te ries?-pregunto con una sonrisa

Kag: no nada, solo pensaba cosas

H: que tipo de cosas?-decia con una sonrisa picara

Kag. Houjo, eres un pervertido-decia con una sonrisa

H: No, solo intento saber que piensas, por que no me dices, o por lo menos me dices- decia en tono triste de broma.

Kag: No, por que te conosco muy bien y se que te vas a reir.

H: te prometo no reirme, anda sime si?

Kag: Ok, pensaba en..que ya quiero ir provandome vestidos para la boda, si!

Houjo solo la veia con una sonrisa, se levanto y fue hasta ella y la beso apasionadamente

H: Que bueno que estas tan emocionada

H: Oye kag..

Kag: Si-decia mientras veia a Houjo regresar a sentarse y ella se levanta y recogia los platos y lo llevaba al fregadero.

H: Y cuando vas a comprar la ropa de el dia de noches de boda?

Kag: HOUJO!- decia mientras se ponia colorada y se volteaba para seguir lavando los platos con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Houjo rio y se acerco a ella.

H: lamento dcirte que me tengo que ir a mi departamento

K: Esta bien-decia todavía un tanto apenada

Houjo la beso y se despidio y se fue.

La mañana estubo normal.

Después de que houjo se fue, kagome aprovecho para bañarse, lavarse los dientes, terminar de hacer los pendientes del trabajo, lavar una ropa, pagar la luz, el agua; para cunado se dio cuenta ya eran las 5 de la tarde y aun no habia comido y si se dio cuenta fue por el telefono que sonò.

Kag: Bueno?

Eri: Hola kagome!

Kag: Hola Eri como estas?

E: Bien gracias, oye, las chicas y yo queriamos saber si podrias ir hoy a merendar con nosotras.

K: No se..

E: Se que es un poco apresurado pero, anda, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ademas, tenemos que ponernos al corriente, hay unas chismes, uff, que te vas a morir kagome-mencionaba la chica como si los chismes fueran lo mas importante y, sin saberlo, por su actitud, parecer una chiquilla.

Kag: Esta bien, a que hora?

E: Bueno, a las 7 te parece bien en nuestro antiguo y favorito resturante va?-como quien da por sentado que todo se le entiende y a punto de colgar.

Kag: Espera, y cual es ese?

E: Hay kagome, solo tu, Wacdonals, cual mas?

Kag: A esta bien.

Y sin dar mas tiempo para decir nada, Eri cologo, dejando a una Kagome pensativa.

Que raro, en ese "restautant". Bueno, mejor me voy a mter a bañar otra vez.

Después de bañarse y cambiarse y ponerse lista, fue al lugar dicho, eran las 6: 45, asi que aun tenia tiempo, pero prefirio irse llendo.

Cuando llego, como era de esperarse, fue la primera, a los pocos minutos llego Yuka, ya a las 6:10, llego Ayumi, y por ultimo a las 6:15, llego Eri.

Se saludaron emocionadas y sonrientes, para después pedir, la tipica comida que comian cuando apenas iban en Secundaria.

Después de pedir la comida y de estar ya en su mesa, empezaron a hablar.

K: Bueno Eri, empieza tu con los "chismes", o con algo, ya que fuiste tu la que nos pidio que vinieramos.

A:Si Eri, empiezas

E: Bueno..ya tengo novio!

Yuca: Hay que padre, y como es?

E: Bueno el es…..

Después de una eterna descripción de Eri, en la cual ya se estaba quedando dormidas, (jejeje), eri fue interrumpida por Ayumi.

A: Si, bueno, que lindo chavo (por su paciencia contigo), bueno kagome…. Se callo de repente al ver a kagome.

Kagome estaba con el brazo apoyado en la mesa, la mano aopyada en su mandibula.

Ayumi: No, no, ah….KAGOME HIGURASHI!

Instintivamente voltearon a verla las demas amigas, dejando a una confundida kagome.

A: Kagome, cunado nos ibas a decir que te ibas a casar, cuando estuvieras casada?

Eri la vio, feliz de que su amiga se casara, pero algo molesta por haberle quitado la atención de sus amigas.

Kag: No, bueno, es que, apenas ayer me pidio que me casara con el, asi que….

Y: A ver cuentanos TODO

Kag: Bueno, habiamos quedado para ir a cenar y……

…..acabo la historia preguntando: Les gustaria ser las madrinas?

A lo que las amigas contestaron que si, después de un poco mas de platica, al darse cuenta de la hora, se fueron respectivamente a sus casas o departamentos.

Asi paso el tiempo hasta que llego el dia de la boda.

La boda fue hermosa, salieron, festejar, pasaron su luna de miel, regresaron, y asi paso el tiempo hasta a los 6 meses de casados que…

K: Houjo, amor-decia a su esposo en la comida, estando ambos en un restaurante,

H: Mande, amor?

K: Ve esto si.-sacando unas hojas y dandolselas.

H: Que es?-leyendolo, eran cosas que solo los doctores podian entender.

Kag:estoy embarazada

H: La vio, para saber si era una broma, al ver la cara de kagome, esperando su respuesta, se levanto, la beso apasionadamente y regreso a su lugar para preguntar.

H: cuant tiempo tienes?

K: unas semanas

Los dias se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses, dejando notar la pancita de embarazo de kagome, hasta que paso el tiempo y tuvo una hermosa bebita.

Se parecia a kagome, muchisimo, solo que sus ojitos eran una mezcla entre la de houjo y la de ella.

Pasaron los años (osea a kagome se ve a si misma mucho tiempo después, solo ve como ella le die a houjo que esta embarazada, y como nace la bebe), y (kagome se ve a si misma), sonriendo, teniendo su propia familia, cumpliendo un sueño en una realidad.

Era feliz con Houjo, si de eso no habia duda.

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE KAGOME

Kagome desperto se sentia tan, tranquila en ese momento, realmente nunca le habia dado la oportunidad a houjo, por Inuyasha, pero ahora…las cosas podian cambiar, ella ya no le iba a rogar a Inuyasha, ella iba a tener dignidad y orgullo.

Continuara…….

Pasara algo, los sueños cambiaran o aclarararan los sentimietos y pensamientos, kykio interfira o hara algo?

Todo esto y mas en el prox. Cap.

ADELANTO DEL PROX. CAP:

Inu..me siento mal…

Aguanta..

No creo que….no termino de decir la frase por que callo desmayada en los brazos de un preocupado hanyou

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uf, me queme el cerebro escribiendo esto, mis deditos x,x

AGRADECIEMIENTOS:

serena tsukino chiba: No te preocupes, como te fue, muchas gracias por tu reviwe! Espero que te haya gustado y en cuanto al lemmon y si va a haber, pero falta tantito.Espero que te haya gustado.

CaritoAC: Espero que te haya gustado.

Nikole: Este y el cap. Anteriror fueron sueños, en el sueño de kagome, ella "recuerda", que Inuyasha la trato mal, y decide segui con su vida, pero solo es un sueño o pesadilla, en cambio, Inuyasha, tambien tubo 2 sueños, uno en el que no esta incluido en la vida de kagome y el otro en el que junto con ella forma una familia.

Espero que hayas entendido, que bueno que me dijiste que no entendiste, por que muchas veces pienso que me doy a entender cuando la verdad es la contraria, si sigues sin entender dime va, epero que te haya gustado.

Carito: Hola, saludos a todos los de alla, jejeje, si, te apoyo, yo creo que Inu y kag, hacen bonita pareja (perdon a las fans de kykio), espero que te haya gustado y tal vez se cumple lo que dijiste. Dejame un reviwe va?

Gracias!

Eternal-vampire (Raxnas): Muchas gracias por decirme los nombres de las amigas, si, se que esta rarito el sueño pero,jejeje, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

PIDO HUMILDEMENTE QUE DEJEN UN REVIEW, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ACEPTO TODO TIPOS DE COMENTARIOS!

Sin mas, se despide su amiga

TLAP

Terminado en:Monterrey, n., los dias 6 y 7 de Agosto del 2006, a las: 3.pm


	11. MIEDOS Y TRAGENDIAS

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez jejeje, bueno, primero que nada, hago aclaraciones, para no confundirlas mas.

eternal-vampire (Raxnas): Si, este fic, es InuX kag.

A mi tampoco me cae muy bien kykio (perdon por las fans), pero era necesario meterla.

Hola, este fic PROBABLEMENTE tenga lemmon, pero si se llega a hacer sera unos caps. Mas adelante y, para que llegue a hacerlo, todos (as) deben de estar de acuerdo, por el momento no les pido que voten porque falta, aclaro: les avisaria un capitulo antes, y si TODAS quieren lo pongo, o la mayoria, si no, ps, se lo mando a las personas que quierian y ya.

Bueno antes de que me distraiga, les pongo el fic.

Pido perdon por adelanto si me desaparesco por un tiempo, pero no se si vaya a tener Internet ni como vayan a estar las cosas, pero de que el fic continua, continua, tiene mi palabra; y les prometo que conseguire si no un modo de poner los caps.

Gracias.

Los personajes no me pertenecen….

/7

_CAP. ANTERIOR:_

_Kagome desperto se sentia tan, tranquila en ese momento, realmente nunca le habia dado la oportunidad a houjo, por Inuyasha, pero ahora…las cosas podian cambiar, ella ya no le iba a rogar a Inuyasha, ella iba a tener dignidad y orgullo._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CAPITULO 11: MIEDOS Y TRAGEDIAS

Kagome se desperto tranquila, esos sueños realmente la habian ayudado, ademas ¡ni que Inuyasha fuera el ultimo hombre del planeta, bueno, puedo que no, pero era lindo¿atento? Mmm. a veces, pero en fin, ahora que lo pensaba.. decirle a Inuyasha que lo amaba..o kami! Que vergüenza, Inuyasha a de ver pensado qu era una chica facil, pero en fin, lo pasado, pasado era.

Volteo a ver a Inuyasha.

Estaba profundamente dormido, sonrio (kagome), era de las pocas veces, bueno como la tercera que lo veia dormir.

Se sento con las piernas extendidas, apoyada en la pared humeda de la "cueva" , se sentia algo cansada, empezo a recordar su sueño con Houjo, sonrio,la verdad era que….

Inuyasha se desperto pero no se movio, se quedo acostado con los ojos cerrados, embriagandose del aroma de kagome, la verdad era que últimamente con Kykio, poco hablaban, es mas, se veian, por que Kagome se la pasaba con Sango o..lo ignoraba, era su culpa, pero el no tenia la cupla de nada, el era inocente, si, era inocente, ademas¿Quién comprendia a las mujeres¿es que kagome no queria derrotar a Naraku, claro, tambien kykio estaba ahí para que cuando derrotaran a Naraku el lo acompàñara.

Oyo un suspiro, eso lo saco de sus pensamientos, si estuviera en ese lugar con cualquier otra persona, se sentiria desesperado por salir de ahí, pero con kagome, ni siquiera sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado.

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha, la unica diferencia era que estaba despierto, y la veia. Ella no habia notado cunado se habia despertado, asi que, lentamente se paro y se acerco y se sento de rodillas (inco) y le tomo la temperatura con la mano.

Inuyasha sintio la mano de kagome en su frente, hace mucho que no habian tenido contacto fisico, por ahora, el cargaba a kykio, y kagome se iba con Sango. Ahogo un suspiro. Y la vio fijamente.

Kagome sonrio satisfecha al ver que la temperatura habia desaparecido.

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto con tranquilidad kagome,ya que sabia, que ya no tenia calentura, a lo mejor, cuando mucho, se sentia un poco cansado o debil, debido a ser u hanyou.

Inuyasha la volteo a ver, estaba hermosa, a pesar de estar en una cueva, habia algo de luz, aunque no se veian signos de salida.

Bien-susurro, para volver a centrar su vista en el techo de la cueva.

Kagome asentio para volver a su lugar de origen, a medio metro de Inuyasha.

Al cabo de unos minutos en silencio, Inuyasha volteo a ver a kagome, el seguia acostado, pero..que estaba haciendo kagome?

Volteo y la vio sentada, con una sonrisa que no pudo describir.

Kagome se sento y penso en su sueño, con Houjo, la verdad nunca le habia la oportunidad por estar con Inuyasha, tal vez era hora de…..

Sintio la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella, volteo a verlo, estaba callado, observandola.

Kagome se levanto, pero no fue con Inuyasha, fue a las aguas termales a echarse agua en la cara, sintiendo la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella.

Llego, se puso de rodillas y se empezo a echar agua a la cara.

Se quedo quieta, con una mano se quito el exceso de agua, y después se levanto.

Cuando volvia, empezo a sentir que todo le daba vueltas asi que se detuvo.

Inuyasha, que habia observado todo, se sento al ver que kagome se detenia en seco¿Qué habia pasado para uqe su hubiera detenido¿habria sentido algo, o escuchado algo, la miro detalladamente.

Kagome siguió caminanado, ahora, con lentitud, se detuvo al sentirse muy cansada.

Inuyasha-llamo

Inuyasha vio que kagome se tamabaleaba (caminaba mal), y la vio, al oir su nombre en un susurro se levanto, para depuse correr al ver que kagome se iba a caer.

Kagome sintio como algo la sujetaba por la cintura.

Inuyasha paso un brazo por debajo de las piernas de kagome y con el otro la sujeto por la espalda, la cargo y la llevo hasta donde estaban sentados minutos antes. Se sento y sento a kagome en sus piernas, y la recargo contra su pecho; aunque kagome no habia perdido el conocimiento, la veia algo cansada.

Inuyasha-susurro

All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Inu: Shh, descansa, no hables.

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Kagome cerro los ojos en el pecho de Inuyasha, algo tensada.

Move along, move along just to make it through

Inuyasha solo sintio que kagome cerraba los ojos, y sintio que kagome se tensaba.

Volteo a verla.

Estaba palida, tenia ojeras, pero al mismo tiempo se veia perfecta, vio su ropa, traia una vestido azul de tirantes, que enseñaba toda la espalda de kagome. Los tirantes eran chiquitos y dejaban ver sus hombros.

Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

A lado de los tirantes se veian unos tirantes negros debajo (kagome traia un bikini negro de 2 piezas, Inuyasha no sabe que trae abajo eh!).

Acaricio la mejilla de kagome.

Kagome al sentir que Inuyasha le acariciaba el cachete abrio los ojos.

Kag: Inuyasha-susurro

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do

Inuyasha al escuchar que lo llamaba volteo a verla, quitando su mano. Sentia la respiración de kagome contra su pecho.

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do

La vio mas palida, ahora si se empezo a preocupar.

Su respiración era¿dificultosa?

Llevo una mano hasta su frente; estaba fria.

Inuyasha…me siento mal-susurro

Inuyasha se empezo a preocupar.

And even when your hope is gone

Aguanta-susurro

-No creo que…

No alcanzo a terminar de acabar la frase por caer demayada en brazos de Inuyasha (recuerden que esta sentada de lada a Inuyasha, o sea, sobre el, pero de lado, espero que me hayan entendido!)

Inuyasha la dejo en el suelo con delicadesa.

Miro alrededor, hacia su derecha (si uds. Los vieran ahorita, estan como uds. Ven a la comp.., osea la derecha de inu, nuestra izquierda). A algunos metros, unos 5, estaban las aguas termales, y hacia su izquierda, era de donde venian. Miro hacia arriba, no, todo cerrado, debia buscar una salida, debia saber que le pasaba a kagome, no podia dejar que le pasara algo.

Miro a su alrededor, a un medio metro de kagome se encontraba su fiel espada, se agacho y la cogio.

Miro a kagome, y empezo a correr en direcciona la salida, corrio y corrio, pero no llegaba a la salida, se detuvo, definitivamente no habia caminado tanto.

Regreso con kagome.

When everything is wrong we move along

Debia pensar en como salir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ADELANTO DEL PROX.CAP:

Mir¿Qué le paso a la srta. Kagome, Inuyasha?

Todos voltearon su vista hacia al hanyou, inclyendo la de la vieja exmiko (jajaja esa kykio es una ""$·$ bruja!)

Inuyasha estaba nervioso y preocupado.

Inu: Mejor la llevo a su epoca

Kykio solo vio a Inuyasha cargar a kagome en sus brazos, para poner una mirada fria, celosa,dura….para susurrar: ella no pertence a esta epoca!-con enojo y celos en su voz.

/7

Ya se tengo pensado que va a pasar después de uqe salgan de la cueva, pero ya no se como sacarlos,jejeje, todo puede cambiar si no encuentro camo sacarlos!

ªInuyasha no puede sacar a kagome por la entrada, por que no la encuentran

ªInuyasha no puede derrivar el techo, ni siquiera estando lejos de kagome, por que se podria derrivar la cueva y por que el techo esta muy lejos (esta como a 35 metros para arriba, aunque de lejos no parece tan grande ni tan pronfundo)

La cancion es Move Along de The-All Americans Rejects, espero que les haya gustado, es la primera cancion que uso en un fic, asi que, si no les gusto, diganme para borrarla y no poner otra.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

eternal-vampire (raxnas): Espero que te haya gustado, no olvides dejar un review eh, jajaja, cuidate!

Chica-anime 4 ever: Me alegro que te guste, me dices tu opinión va, jejeje

Serena tsukino chiba: Hola, que bueno que te fue bien, me alegro, espero que te haya gustado y lo del lemmon, ps ya me explique, pero necesito que por lo menos la mayoria quiera, asi que..bueno todavía falta asi que no te preocupes.

Sesshomaru.forever: jeje, bueno este es un fic inuXkag, espero que te haya gustado, acepto cometarios de todo tipo, asi que, dime tu opinión va?

Kaishoru: Hola, te quiero agradecer por las ideas, las intente adaptar al fic, espero que ta hay gustado, una pregunta ¿Por qué no lo dejaste en un review?

Bueno, como quiera lo lei y hize lo que pude, espero que te hay gustado, dime tu opinión va?

Loreit.92: Espero que te haya gustado!

ACEPTO COMENTARIO DE TODO TIPOS, ADEMAS DE IDEAS, CANCIONES, ETC.

PIDO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS!

Viernes 18 de Agosto del 2006, 6:51 pm.

Gracias cuidense!


	12. rescate!

HOLA, bueno, me tarde en poner pero …les había avisado, jejeje, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, perdón si tengo faltas de ortografía pero las teclas están fallando (U:U!)

Bueno sin mas, les dejo el cap.

Otra razón por la que me tarde fue la falta de ideas, jejeje

PD: Esta fallando el teclado, perdón por la ortografía, pero ahora si, no es mi culpa.!

Cuídense!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

_Miro a su alrededor, a un medio metro de Kagome se encontraba su fiel espada, se agacho y la cogio._

_Miro a Kagome, y empezó a correr en direccion a la salida, corrió y corrió, pero no llegaba a la salida, se detuvo, definitivamente no había caminado tanto._

_Regreso con Kagome._

_Debía pensar en como salir._

**CAPITULO 12 **

**Al rescate!**

Regreso con Kagome, corrió para no dejarla más tiempo solo.

La diviso a unos cuantos metros; estaba acostada, como la había dejado.

Inuyasha a cada paso que daba, que se acercaba, la veía mejo. Estaba pálida, su respiración era lenta, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero el sabía que estaba despierta o por lo menos eso deseaba.

El se sentó y cogio a Kagome por la cintura, la jalo, abrio las piernas y la puso entre ellas (no sean malpensados) y le rodeo la cintura con un bazo mientras Kagome se acomodaba mejor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No sabia cuento tiempo había pasado, pero ahora en lugar se ser una necesidad salir de ahí era una urgencia.

Vio a Kagome………………………..

Esperaba y rogaba que sus amigos se preocuparan y fueran a buscarlos.

Suspiro. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Cerro los ojos, sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Escucho como una explosion, como si se cayeran cosas, abrio los ojos para encontrase con una gran nube de polvo.

Cuando el polvo se disolvió, reconoció a Sango sobre Kirara a unos cuantos metros.

Sango al ver a Inuyasha y a Kagome se acerco a ellos corriendo.

Sango: Inuyasha debes irnos pronto, la cueva se va a derrumbar- notando los notorios temblores en la cueva.

-Esta bien-al tiempo que se agachaba a Kagome y la cargaba.

Salieron de la cueva montados sobre Kirara.

Cuando iban regreso al campamento sango le explico a Inuyasha por que se tardaron tanto.

-nos tardamos en ir en su busca por que en un principio lo queriamos dejar solos para que aclararan sus cosas, pero después cuando amanecio no volvieron, los empezamos a buscar, sus olores desaparecian en el lago y como esa cueva estaba cerrada, pues no imaginamos que era un truco y hasta ahora, los encontramos.

Inuyasha era conciente de que estaba obscureciendo.

Llegaron con los demas, Inuyasha deposito a Kagome en el suelo, inconsciente.

-kagome, despierta!- decia Inuasha moviendola ligeramente

Al ver que no respondía, Inuyasha solo volteo a ver a Mioku y a Sango, para ver que decian ellos.

-Inuyasha que tiene Kagome?-pregunto una sango asustada y neviosa; ¿Qué tal si le había pasado algo a Kagome por no llegar a tiempo?

-Estabamos en la cueva y………

Se vio interrumpido cuando Shippo, hasta el momento veia la escena en silencio, con horror y miedo.

-INUYASHA DEJA DE ESTAR HABLANDO Y HAS ALGO POR KALGOME!

Todos lo vieron en silencio, concientes de las lagrimas de pequeño.

-Inuyasha creo que Shippo tiene razon y debes llevar a Kagome a su época.

Inuyasha asisntio.

Se agacho y cargo a Kagome,

Inuyasha estaba nervioso y preocupado.

Inu: Mejor la llevo a su época.

Kykio solo vio a Inuyasha cargar a kagome en sus brazos, para poner una mirada fria, celosa, dura….para susurrar: ella no pertence a esta epoca!-con enojo y celos en su voz.

Inuyasha corrio lo mas que sus piernas podian, esta vez estaba cargando a Kagome en posición de recien casados y no en su espalda.

Para cuando llego al pozo ya habia oscurecido totalmente.

Salto al pozo y se dirigio a la casa de Kagome, ahí sabian que hacer.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado, wow, vi la fecha del cap. Anterior y no saben la pena que me da dejarlas tanto tiempo sin conti., la verdad es que diario, o casi diario, me meto a fanfiction, pero es que no sabia que poner y como sacarlos.

Bueno, agradezco a:

CARITOAC

Eternal-vampire

Elonwel

Nikole

Jimena-chan

Sesshomaru.forever

Lore.it92

Chica-anime 4 ever

Serena tsukino chiba

Y a todas las personas que leen y no dejan review!

Y tambien les hago publicidad de mi nuevo fic: "Sin corazon".

Muchismas gracias, por favo dejenme un review, no pido mucho.

GRACIAS!

PD: Minimo me voy a tardar 2 semanas en el prox. Cap. Pero de un mes no pasa, o al menos eso espero., es que empiezo examenes, 3 por dia, y la que le sigue para hacer la conti., vo a intentar hacerla de 8-10 pags. Este cap. Fue de 7 hojas.

12 de Octubre del 2006


	13. SOS!

Hola, este pues la verdad es que ya sabia que hacer solo que lo apunte en 2 hojas (2 cuadernos diferentes y luego ya no sabia donde lo habia puesto, hasta el momento todavía no se donde estan )

Luego, me operaron de emergencia y fue pasar una semana eterna en mi cuarto, otra en el colegio intentando ponerme en el colegio, y luego…examenes.

Bueno……….

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y comprensión!!!!

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Kykio solo vio a Inuyasha cargar a kagome en sus brazos, para poner una mirada fria, celosa, dura….para susurrar: ella no pertence a esta epoca!-con enojo y celos en su voz.

Inuyasha corrio lo mas que sus piernas podian, esta vez estaba cargando a Kagome en posición de recien casados y no en su espalda.

Para cuando llego al pozo ya habia oscurecido totalmente.

Salto al pozo y se dirigio a la casa de Kagome, ahí sabian que hacer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CAPITULO 13

**S.O.S**

Salto al pozo y se dirigio a la casa de Kagome, ahí sabian que hacer.

…………..

Esta vez Inuyasha no entro por el cuarto de Kagome, pues sabia que seria mas rapido si entraba por la puerta.

Toco con insistencia hasta que escucho un :"Voy" y pasos.

La puerta la abrio, afortunadamente o desgraciadamente la mama de Kagome que al ver a Inuyasha con Kagome en brazos y desmayada le dijo que la llevara al cuarto de Kagome.

Inuyasha siguió a la mama de Kagome; esta se dirijia

¿Qué paso? Exclamo al tiempo que Inuyasha dejaba a Kagome en su cama.

Relatando brevemente lo pasado, la Sra. Higurashi veía a Kagome inconsciente.

En lo que llegaba el doctor; la sra. Higurashi cambió a Kagome de ropa (le pidio a Inuyasha que se saliera).

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Inuyasha esperaba afuera (del cuarto de Kagome); estaba sentado a lado de su puerta.

Escucho un ruido al tiempo que sus orejitas se movian.

Volteo a la derecha, para ver como una puerta se abría y salía Sota. (que traía ya su pijama puesta y una sudadera gris)

-¿Qué haces aquí orejas de perro?

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera contestar, la puerta del cuarto de Kagome se abrió provocando que ambos volteran a ver.

-Sota, podrías bajar a la cocina y traer un recipiente con agua.

Sota solo vio a su madre interrogante pero acoto la orden.

Inuyasha solo veía fijamente a la Sra. Higurashi, quien al momento que vio que Sota bajaba y que no alcanzaba a escuchar le dijo:

-Kagome tiene calentura.

Parecia que en lugar de mejorar las cosas, habían empeorado.

Cuando Sota acababa de subir y de darle a su madre el recipiente con agua, sonó el timbre (una cosa rara que le había explicado Sota)

Sota, algo molesto, por no saber nada de lo que pasaba, sin remedio alguno, bajo a abrir la puerta, para ver a un doctor.

-MAMA!!!!!!!!! YA LLEGO EL DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!! –dijo gritando, ocasionando que la mama de Kagome saliera precipitadamente del cuarto de Kagome y bajara corriendo.

Inuyasha solo escuchaba atentamente (gracias a sus orejitas), seguía en el mismo lugar.

Al poco tiempo escucho pasos subiendo las escaleras, para, aparecer, primero Sota, luego un señor con bata blanca para terminar con la mama de Kagome.

El doctor y la mama de Kagome entraron al cuarto, Sota, aunque intentara entrar, sabía que no lo iban a dejar pasar, así que ni intento entrar para no quedar humillado frente a su héroe y, mejor hacerle compañía.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Sota le hablo a Inuyasha para saber que le pasaba a su hermana.

-Inuyasha

Inuyasha solo lo volteo a ver, tenía las manos adentro de sus mangas, y estaba sentado como indio (su tipica posición)

Al ver que tenia la atención se su "amigo orejas de perro" , se atrevio a preguntar :

-¿Qué le paso a mi hermana?

Inuyasha solo se quedo en silencio, obviamente la pregunta lo habia sorprendido, bueno, no, pero esperaba que no sucerdiera, como le explicaria a un niñito lo que habia pasado, hasta para el era mas o menos confuso.

Se quedo pensando como contestarle, pero, afortunadamente, cuando estaba a punto de contestar a su pregunta, la puerta de Kagome se abria y salia el doctor seguido de la mama de Kagome

…………………………………….

Escucho como la mama de Kagome le agradecía al doctor y volvia a subir

Cuando estaba en el margen de la puerta del cuarto de Kagome miro fijamente a Inuyasha y con suave le pregunto:

-¿Quieres pasar Inuyasha?

Inuyasho lo penso durante unos segundos, se dijo a si mismo que era mejor estar adentro y saber que pasaba, a estar afuera sin saber nada.

Se levanto lentamente, acción que fue imitada por su "admirador".

Entro en el cuarto de Kagome notando que estaba cambianda diferente; traía una pijama de manga larga color azul claro con estrellas doradas.

Estaba acostada en su cama y tapada hasta el cuello.

Inuyasha escucho como cerraban la puerta, volteo a ver a la puerta, para darse cuenta que estaba solo con Kagome.

Después de algunos cuantos momentos en los que Inuyasha se dedico a observar a Kagome, entró la mama de Kagome.

-Inuyasha

Dijo, captando la atención del medio demonio

Inuyasha solo la veía fijamente

Kagome va a despertar hasta mañana, pero la tengo que estar chocando en la noche, quieres quedarte con ella o ….prefieres dormir en el cuarto de Sota o prefieres venir mañana?

Inuyasha medito un momento sus opciones (solo por unos cuantos segundos), se sentía medio culpable por lo que le había pasado a kagome pero preferia estar a lado de ella.

Me quedo con Kagome

Esta bien, voy a estar entrando a cada ratito para ver como está

Mejor descanse, yo cuido de ella.

La mama de Kagome solo lo vio con una sonrisa antes de salir.

Después de que la mama de Kagome se fue, se acerco a la cama de Kagome y se sento a lado de esta, apoyándose en la cosa blanda (colchón)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

¿Qué les parecio? ¿les gusto?.

Espero que les haya gustado, y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW!!!!!!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

EMPEZADO : domingo 5- Noviembre a las 9.09 pm

ACABADO: 13 de diciembre

Y ultimos "retoques" 15 de diciembre a las 4:


	14. capitulo 14!

Hola, aprovechando que son vacaciones les pongo este capitulo!!!!!

Tambien lo pongo por que se me hace muy mala onda poner conti en el otro fic, honestamente yo pongo caps. Según los reviwes que tenga.jejeje.

Bueno, espero que les guste!!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Esta bien, voy a estar entrando a cada ratito para ver como está

Mejor descanse, yo cuido de ella.

La mama de Kagome solo lo vio con una sonrisa antes de salir.

Después de que la mama de Kagome se fue, se acerco a la cama de Kagome y se sento a lado de esta, apoyándose en la cosa blanda (colchón).

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

() : comentarios de la autora

**Capitulo 14 **

**¿Perdon?**

Inuyasha desperto al sentir rayos de luz pegandole en la cara, se sintio confundido hasta que recordo todo con un falsazo; rapidamente volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Kagome, que dormia profundamente.

La vio durante un tiempo, en el cual aprovecho para sentarse en el rincón del cuarto de Kagome a lado de la ventana con su tipica posición de indio (no podia faltar eso) y penso, observando a kagome, en que momento se habia quedado dormido.

Salio de sus pensamientos al ver que Kagome se movia quejandose.

Se acerco rapidamente a ella.

Le toco la frente para ver si tenia calentura, pero no, no tenia.

Kagome abrio los ojos, encontrandose con unos ojos dorados preocupados.

Inuyasha…..-susurro

…….me siento mal….

Inuyasha la miro nervioso, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Vio como Kagome cerraba los ojos

Lo unico que se le ocurrio preguntar fue:

¿Qué te duele?

Kagome al esuchar la pregunta lo unico que dijo, agarrando aire, fue:

……mi estomago……… -que sono como un quejido/suspiro

Kagome se habia echo bolita (estaba acostada en su cama en posición de feto).

Inuyasha estaba pensando que hacer cuando entro la mama de Kagome.

-kagome, hija ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mal

La sra.higurashi se acerco y sento en el borde de la cama tocando la frente de Kagome.

No estas caliente-susurro

Me duele el estomago

¿Qué sientes?

Me duele

¿estas mareada?

No se, no me he parado y por el momento no tengo intenciones de. (no les ha pasado de que estan enfermos y contestan solo con monosilabas y estan de un humor de quien te aguanta??)

Bueno…si te sigue doliendo, te llevo al doctor.

-esta bien-con voz cansada

Inuyasha…hijo…quieres desayunar?

Inuyasha solo volteo a ver a Kagome. no queria dejarla sola, la sra. Higurashi parecio leyerle los pensamientos ya que le dijo:

No te preocupes, no tardamos….anda

Esta bien

Salieron dejando a kagome sola en su cuarto.

Acabaron de desayunar e inmediatamente Inuyasha subio las escaleras, para dirijirse al cuarto de Kagome.

Al mediodia (a la hora de la comida), entro la sra.higurashi al cuarto de Kagome.

Kagome….hija….quieres comer?

No

Kagome…anda..come

No tengo hambre, pero gracias mamá

El tono de voz de Kagome era cansado, lento, sin alegria.

Kagome, ahorita te traigo tu comida

Al momento que la Sra.higurashi salio del cuarto, Kagome dejo salir un suspiro.

Al formarse un silencio, Inuyasha pregunto:

Y……..te sientes mejor?

Mmmm….no mucho

Inuyasha se sento en el borde de la cama.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Cansada, sin animos…..

Inuyasha paso sus dedos, lentamente por el cabello de Kagome que estaba esparcido en la almohada.

Después de unos momentos regreso la Sra.higurashi trayendo la comida de Kagome.

Kagome sse la comio a regañandientes, lentamente, pero a regañadientes.

Cuando Kagome termino de comer, la Sra.Higurashi, satisfecha de haber echo que su hija comiera, regreso a la cocina para dejar el plato y subirle algo de tomar.

Inuyasha solo observaba como la Sra.Higurashi habia echo que "la niña gritona", comiera su comida.

En esos momentos, la chiquilla estaba acostada boca abajo.

Un movimiento lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era Kagome intentando levantarse.

El la ayudo, preguntando que a donde iba, ella solo le nego con la cabeza y se termino de parar.

Con pasos debiles y ayudada por la pared (iba con una mano agarrando/apoyando para poder caminar), salio del cuarto, obviamente seguida por el hanyou que la observaba con cuidado, observando cada movimiento.

Kagome llego a una puerta, conocida por él, odiaba ese cuarto.

En cuanto Kagome llego al cuarto, abrio la puerta, se volteo hacia Inuyasha y con la voz encortada le pidio que fuera por su mama, al terminar lo pedido, se volteo y entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Inuyasha reacciono al ver cerrada la puerta, Kagome estaba palida, bueno…el iba a hacer lo pedido.

Fue abajo, hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba lavando los platos y platicando con Sota, que acababa de llegar de la "escuela" y estaba comiendo.

Al verlo, emocionado, lo saludo.

La Sra.higurashi al escuchar a su hijo saludando a Inuyasha y al volterse, verlo, tubo un presentimiento.

Antes de que la Sra. Higurashi puediera preguntar, Inuyasha le dijo:

Kagome dice que si podría subir?

Si, en un momento subo.

Inuyasha fue subiendo, pero se quedo esperando a la Sra. Higurashi en la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

Cuando la Sra. Higurashi llego arriba, se apresuro al cuarto de Kagome, pero Inuyasha le dijo que habia entrado al baño.

La mama de Kagome entro al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si. (al entrar)

Momentos después, la puerta se abrio rapidamente dejando ver a la mama de Kagome y Kagome sentada en el suelo, palida, sudada, con los ojos cerrados y morados (los parapados)

La sra. Higurashi salio por el telefono.

Lo ultimo que alcanzo escuchar Kagome fue:

-Bueno…emergencias!!!!!!!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Adelanto del prox. Cap:

Cap 15:

Hospital

¿Qué tiene mi hija?

Inuyasha observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, vio como la mama de Kagome se llevaba una mano a la boca horrizada.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

kagome ran ran: Hola, perdon por no actualizar a tiempo , espero que te haya gustado el cap.!!!!

Elonwel: espero que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por tu review!!!

Xully: Hola!!!!!, muchas gracias por tu comprensión, y..no te preocupes, no es imprudencia solo sería curiosidad, me operaron del apéndice.

Jeje

marru-freackyvampire: Hola!!, que bueno que te gusta este fic!

serena tsukino chiba: bueno…si va a haber lemmon, pero mas adelante, espero que te haya gustado!!!

CaritoAC: muchas gracias, te mando saludos tmb. Espero que te haya gustado!!!!

Ahome23: Muchisimas gracias!!!!!!!

Eiko 007: muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado!!!!!!

Hakudoshi-gurl : eres una idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrr……..y mas te vale que te apures eh?!?!

Y adarme reclamando! Ja, bien merecido que te lo tenias!!!!!

eternal-vampire: perdon qu hayas tenido que volverlo a leer 

CAPITULO 12

Dulce

CaritoAC

serena tsukino chiba

nikkyshigurashi

eternal-vampire 

Chica-anime 4ever

xully

Acabado: 25 de diciembre a las 7.19 pm

Para la persona que pregunto (cuyo nombre no me acuerdo y pido disculpa y tiene derecho a reclarmarme si asi gusta), TLAP si es por las siglas.

Bueno!!!!!

Muchísimas gracias a todas (os) y espero que tengan una feliz navidad y año nuevo!!!!!!!!


End file.
